


金色西西里

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Impotent!Sakuragi Hanamichi, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 樱木突然遇到了不举的问题，但他发现这种能力时常又会恢复正常。他不知道是什么引起了他的不举，又是什么使他恢复能力。但他似乎逐渐找到了规律。嫖客花x嫖客流，无差，有性爱描写，非体位上的互攻。没办法简要概括这是个什么故事，要说的话就是关于欲望吧，但基本上所有故事都与欲望有关。警告：有和女人的性爱场景，有三人行。背景地点不是西西里，故事与西西里无关，文名源自于一款香水。写这篇的时候就想到这个名字了。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的“晴子”不一定是SD里的晴子，我只是觉得这个名字和那个形象很贴合，就使用了，当作原创角色看可能更好。  
> 绝无对任何角色的贬低或丑化。

欲望会使肉体变得脆弱。

01

樱木将埋在他双腿之间的脸捧起来，“好了。”

洋子舔了下嘴边溢出来的唾液，“不做了吗？”

樱木推开洋子，绕开了她，那无声的举动中似乎含有拒绝的意味。他将未能成功勃起的阴茎塞进了内裤，坐在远离洋子的床的另一边。

“不做了。钱我还是会照给的。”樱木掏出用到皮质已经变得很软的钱包，从中抽出几张纸币，扔在床上，“喏。”

洋子擦了擦嘴，她的穿着十分暴露，衣服又没有口袋，只能将纸币卷起来塞进自己的胸罩里。她收了钱当然心情好，而且还少做许多事，基本等同于是白拿钱。

但是到这里来是干什么的？就是为了发泄性欲的，面对没能解决问题的客人，她总要顾忌着点客人的心情，不能将自己开心的情绪直白地表现出来。为了掩饰自己不干活白拿钱的欣喜，洋子刻意关心起樱木的状况。

她抚着大腿站起来，身若无骨地扭动着腰向樱木走来。尽管她扭动的幅度有些夸张，但是她身体的摆动又十分协调，那种美丽又艳俗的姿态或许还带有一些天分在里面。

她慢慢坐在樱木旁边，仿佛在测探着他心情的深度，“怎么了？是不是嫌我功夫不到家？”

樱木并没有她所预想的和其他男人不举时一样的阴郁，没有染上一丝潮湿的粘滞和霉臭。他用干燥的眼神坦然地看了她一眼，笑着摇摇头，“没有，跟你没关系。”

洋子知道还有一个非常简单的理由，很可能樱木就是不行。但是她总不能对着客人这么说，她故意装作苦恼的样子。

她撅起嘴靠近樱木，胸前裸露出的皮肤贴在樱木的手臂上，“那是怎么回事？你这样，我挺不安的。”

樱木只是朝她提了提无力的嘴角，甚至称不上是笑。

洋子看向樱木的裆部，樱木只是把阴茎塞进内裤里，没有将长裤的拉链拉起来，裤腰就那样敞开着，露出包覆在内裤中疲软的阴茎。

她就自作主张地伸手摸向樱木的裆部，“是不是嫌我不好，只是口头上不告诉我？你这样，我多没面子……”

本来不用做事就能拿到钱让她很开心，简直是捡了个大便宜。但是樱木对她的态度好得出奇，丝毫没有责怪她，也不告诉她原因。明明没有把事做成，却依然拿到了钱，她感觉自己好像被羞辱了一样。

樱木抓着她的手腕，凭借力气的差距硬生生将她推开，“不用担心。”

他像是安慰，又像是警告似的拍了拍洋子的脸，“钱都给你了，还有什么好担心的。”

然后他站起身来，将裤子拉链拉上，没有再看洋子一眼，直接向门口走去。

外面叫床的声音比在房间里面的时候听更大，此起彼伏。樱木一打开门，那些有着流氓般的不讲理的方式的声音，全都不按照顺序，争先恐后地滚了进来。

这种地方的消费很低，当然各方面使用的东西也都不会是什么好东西，墙壁非常薄，几乎只能起到隔离视线的作用。

刚才在房间里的时候，樱木就能够听到外面叫床的声音，好像许多人聚在一起做爱。不过和现在相比，在房间里的时候，能够更加清晰地听到隔壁的声音。

为了振奋萎靡的精神，也可能只是出于习惯，反正都是消磨无聊，他点起一根烟。但抽了没两口，心里突然生起一股困顿的躁意，作为发泄，刚想把手中的烟扔在地上狠狠踩灭，提起手又顾忌起买烟的开销。

他不知道自己那天是怎么了，一般他不会在流川没有完事的时候去打扰他，最多费他几根烟。

或许洋子说的有道理，他没有看上去那么无所谓。他的性欲得不到发泄，甚至都硬不起来，很可能确实给他的心情带来了影响。又或许就只是一时鬼使神差，只是一个平时不会发生的巧合，就像灵感一样不期而遇。

不是所有事都非得用逻辑和道理去解释。他平时不会那么做，不代表他永远不做，不代表永远没有那种可能性。但他也只是恰巧做了一次平时不会做的事而已。

他走到隔壁门前，快速敲了两下门，“流川，好了没？”

但是这个动作并起不到原先征询请求的作用，更像是单方面的通知，或是表面的例行公事。因为他根本没有等待里面的回应，就直接打开了门。

流川还没有结束，樱木不知道流川有没有听到自己敲门的声音，但当他打开门之后，流川依旧背对着他，不断挺动着下身，一点也不顾忌被看到，也没有转头向门口看一眼。

流川身下的女人看到了樱木，短暂地减小了叫床的声音。樱木也看到了她。

他见过这个女人几次，次数不多，不知道叫什么名字。只是隐约留下一个普通女人的名字的印象，就是那种非常女性化的名字，倒是很符合她的长相。

他就这么和那个女人对视着，其实应该说是那个女人就这么注视着他。她还在和其他男人做爱，即使被看到也没有丝毫的羞怯或是慌乱，与樱木对视的视线十分直接，简直有点冒犯的意味。

只是很短的时间，然后那个女人又仰起头，眯起眼睛呻吟个不停。那个女人对自己在床上的反应游刃有余，是装出来的。

樱木第一次以完全的旁观者的身份看待，也就能以十分清醒的态度看待性爱中的反应，所以那没有挑起他的性欲，而是对那种做法持以鄙夷的态度。

平时不会被他知晓的画面现在被他看到，就显得那幅画面中的信息尤其多起来。他一时间接收到了许多信息，而且是以相应的顺序依次被他看到，再进入他的脑海，其实只花去几秒钟的时间。所以在外人看来，甚至在那个女人看来，他留在门口的时间还没有长到让人觉得突兀。

他没有想到，流川在做爱的时候会全部脱光。那本该是很普遍的事，但是他就是觉得不应该出现在流川的身上，那和流川很不相称。他以为流川只用露出能将阴茎掏出来的地方就行，裤子依然会穿在身上，至少不会全部脱掉。

在他的印象中，流川赤膊的次数非常少，除了洗澡的时候，他几乎没有看到过流川全身赤裸的样子，就算在夏天也是。

他看到过流川身上的汗水把衣服湿透，但是流川却能够依然安安稳稳地将潮湿的衣服穿在身上。而他自己在夏天的时候赤膊的次数要更多，他以为流川喜欢那样。

所以现在，他看到流川全身上下没有一件衣物，第一反应是非常惊讶。做爱是不用全部脱掉衣服的。不是说不可以，他也喜欢赤身裸体地做，但如果是流川的话，实在出乎他的意料。

他早该想到的，人们在做爱的时候不穿衣服不是很正常吗。如果他因为见到了流川的裸体而引起心情的波动，总不能说是流川的问题吧。

幸好流川没有理会他，可能根本没有发现他，那是最好，他还有机会及时撤回这种行为。

只要没有被别人发现，就当作是没有发生过的事，只有自己知道是谎言。但那个女人看见了他，不知道会不会在流川耳边说些什么。

樱木不愿意去思考那种可能性。对于未知的事止不住焦虑是他所不屑的事，何况那称得上是什么问题，就算流川知道又怎样。

他仿佛刚回过神，急忙关上门。


	2. Chapter 2

02

樱木在肮脏的走廊焦躁地踱着步，耳边充斥着或远或近的呻吟和肉体的拍打声。他感觉自己似乎产生了耳鸣，那些嘈杂的声音从很远的地方传来，又被耳鸣的嗡嗡声阻止进入。体内的噪音和外界的噪音彼此对峙着，那让他的脑袋有些晕乎乎的，仿佛陷入了一阵恍惚之中。

他是清醒的，但那种在他周围突然营造出的漂浮感，让他觉得仿佛身在梦中，似乎将他的意识抽离出来。

他的身体比平时轻得多，他在移动自己的肢体时，又觉得身体要软得多，好像就算现在跌倒也不会疼痛，而是会像一片羽毛一样，只是轻微的拂动，也会被弹起。

他吐出一口烟，烟雾扩散的形态和过程在他的眼里似乎也被放慢，挡在他的视线之前。他眯着眼睛，那阵烟雾变得无比的广阔，仿佛自己真的在高空之中，置身于浓厚的云雾里。

肉体的动作好像不是发生在他的身体上一样，而是他在控制着别人的身体，这种感受非常奇妙。

就算明知是视角的关系，但他突然觉得这种感觉十分难得，便刻意说服自己，想象那是一片看不到尽头又拨不开的云，而他正躺在里面。不知道自己此时所处的方位，所以也分不清下一步是不是危险。

随时都有危险的可能性让他无法放松，但似乎也让他兴奋起来。未知会带来不安，但同时也只有无法掌控的事才能带来趣味性。

他在等流川，但不能空出太多时间，否则会被其他难以压抑的事情，争抢着要填满空白。他不是擅于思考的类型，但复杂的念头总是纠缠着他。

他的知觉要比他高大的身材看上去敏感得多，记性又佳，苦恼容易在他的体内生存。但他在旁人眼中看起来不像是会容易储藏烦恼的人，不知道这算是好事还是坏事。

不能说他不是刻意让自己陷入了这种有些恍惚的状态，他抓住了稍纵即逝的可能性，为自己制造了一个小游戏，在里面做有些愚蠢的徜游。

因为他只是稍稍放松了思想的空隙，就有狡猾的身影钻了进来。他打了一个冷颤，身体周围的云雾凝结成了冰晶，突然碎裂开来，随着他神智的回溯，要逃遁追捕一般隐藏自己的踪迹。

流川和那个女人做爱的场景清晰地浮现在他的脑海里，或者说仿佛又一次真实地出现在他的眼前。他的瞳孔像是拥有记录与再现功能的荧幕，映出了片刻之前发生过的景象。

他记得刚才打开门时一刹那的感受，他在心里对自己说着许多无关紧要的话。比如那个女人看他的眼神，比如他对流川做爱时一丝不挂的惊讶，或者那个房间的阴暗与肮脏，一如这个场所的其他任何地方一样。

但实际上他要震惊得多，他尽力尝试去思考、去注意许多无关紧要的小事，甚至和自己开玩笑，企图让自己轻松一些。但越是阻止那种情绪的涌起，那阵洪流的回溯就越汹涌，就像此时。

他的身体突然随之热了起来，从脸到脖子。他不用触摸，就能感受得到那里正在产生的热度。

或许他不是现在才热起来，而是才意识到。所以就像在他发生变化的那一刻，那种变化就急剧地在他的身上得以扩大。他不知道自己的眼睛什么时候变得湿润，那也是身体变热的一种影响。明明高温便于将他的水分蒸腾出去，却仿佛有更多的液体已经等不及这种缓慢蒸发的方式，以更直接的方式接连不断地从他的身体里流出。他的汗水渗透了他的衣服。

他觉得自己突然充满了力量，那种力量让他禁不住地战栗，他无法停在原地一动不动，他想要做些什么。他发现自己刚才还疲软的阴茎正抵抗着外裤的包裹，原来是性欲的力量。如果力量可以通过性欲来发泄，那性欲为什么不能化成力量用在其他事情上呢？

性欲也会产生生理性的泪水，但泪水看起来总好像动了感情的证明，实在让人难以分清。所以怪不得在床上的时候，容易说些算不得数的话。

他把自己当作第三视角的物品一样，或是实验对象，从自己身上逐一发现他没有在第一时间意识到的异样。他自己好像不是自己，或者说不属于自己，他要了解自己的状况，竟然比观察其他人还要困难。

他有些不安地反复磨着牙，两侧的下颚线条变得更加明显，那让他看起来比平常要凶狠一点，好像在搜寻猎物的时候假意地品尝似的。

他不是刻意让自己去想象那种景象，更不是刻意要让自己勃起，以至于极力将自己的勃起与那种景象挂上钩。

他不该去描绘他最亲近的朋友与别人做爱时的模样，更不该在想着那种场景的时候勃起。

或许选择这样一个仿佛冒犯自己亲兄弟般的乱伦作为助兴，其中的禁忌感会打破性欲习以为常的无聊。在性起不到作用的时候，也就没有道德可言。如果只是幻想，那无论选择哪一种，都只是为了让自己获得不会打扰旁人的愉悦而做出的努力。

排斥什么，就去迎难而上，从你最抵触的元素中发掘你最深层的性快感。

但他不是那么做的。

就像是开关一样，他的阴茎突然就被打开了能量来源的关卡。相较于刚才，在洋子千方百计的吮吸之下，也没有多少收获，此刻却连勃起都不是徐徐抬头。

那时，他完全没有注意到自己身体的反应，他只记得那时的心情，所以他不知道自己是如何勃起的。但当他反应过来时，他的欲望、他的阴茎，已经完全属于一个正常的男人，像是一团温暖地燃烧着不用担心熄灭的火，在他的体内恣意地流动。

那时他看到了什么？是那个女人不把他当做一回事的眼神，还是流川赤裸的脊背？

他那时仿佛听到啪嗒一声，有开关打开，但他却感觉眼前的光线更加黯淡，沉重的性欲裹挟着他，拖着他坠向未知中秘密又甜蜜的黑暗。

他记得流川耸动时肌肉收缩的臀部，记得流川沉默的后脑勺，还有流川撑在那个女人身旁的手臂。

当时看到的时候还不觉得，现在想起来，记忆里的空间被扭紧，流川背对他的姿态，仿佛是拒绝他的一种态度。

流川不是第一次和别人做爱，但樱木却觉得那种景象里所包含的所有事物和动作，都和流川不相配。

他还记得那个女人抚摸着流川背部的手，他在心中回顾着那个女人的手或许并不真实的路线，仿佛自己正行走在悬崖旁，呼吸和心跳都随之变得紧张起来。没有任何事物能够威胁他，但他却觉得有危险在逼迫着他。

这种紧迫的焦急感使他容易发现细微的不适感，所以此刻他就觉得自己尤其尿急，充足的尿液汇集到阴茎中，将它充实得逐渐坚硬。

那个女人的手在流川裸露的脊背上逡巡、轻点，滑入脊背中间下陷的沟壑中，他就觉得自己好像也从那道悬崖滑下，眼前突然经历一阵天翻地覆的晕眩。他大口喘息着，才发现什么都没有发生，眼前的世界还是那个难以理解却永远不会出现惊喜的世界。

他隔着裤子搔了搔发痒的裆部，那里果真坚硬如铁，比他自己以为的还要硬、还要烫。


	3. Chapter 3

03

这个地方到处都是淫声浪语，光线又黯淡，不会有人注意到他，也没有人愿意花时间去在意性交以外的事。就算他这时在走廊里给自己手淫，也不用担心会有人来打扰他。

他的心里突然兴起一阵无法压抑的瘙痒，他手里的那根烟早就熄灭，但是没有再点起一根。

他快步走到流川所在的房门前，用力拍打着门板，那本就劣质的门板在樱木强力的撞击下几乎要散架。

“流川，好了没有？快点！”

好像没有事可做但又焦躁不安的时候，就非得要点根烟压制一下，就算不抽，仿佛只要点起来就能够起到作用，几乎已经成为一种仪式。樱木还是没有抵抗住执行这种行为的习惯，仅靠自身是无法平复心情的，只有借助于这种外界行为的暗示，来让自己的心情有位置可以安置。

他想，这下动静总够大了，流川再听不到，那就不怪他了。

他用力拍打着门，尽量使之盖过其他房间或是角落传来的噪音。

他那么用力，不仅仅是在发泄着他翻滚的情绪，仿佛是将其他地方传来的声音当成阻挠他与流川沟通的阻碍。那些声音混淆了流川的耳朵，还混淆了流川的大脑，阻止着他这一边的信息传达到流川那里。

所以他怀着自己被遗漏的愤恨，用上全身的力气。正因为那是一条无法用腿走到的路，所以才让他无能为力，要把自己的心声传达到那一头的流川。

他敲了一阵子，尽管心里稍作犹豫，但他想他所做的反应都很正常，就算此时打开门闯入进去也说得过去。他这么着急，不管他因为什么事而着急，但他因为着急而突然闯入都算是合情合理。

他像是在对别人解释一样和自己对话。他觉得自己的解释很有一套，他非常赞同。所以正如他在脑海里想象的那样，他打开了门。

他打开门的动作很快，因为在那之前，他已经想好，此时闯入是符合情理的，但速度一定要快，不然很像是偷偷摸摸地在做亏心事。他和在内心演练的一样，打开门的动作很顺畅。

“流川！还没好吗？”

流川用力在那个女人的身体里抽动了几下，动作越来越慢，然后他坐了起来，慢慢转过了身。

樱木看到流川刚射过精还没有完全软下去的阴茎，那上面套着的安全套顶端汇集了一股浑浊的乳白色。或许他不该盯着看的，但是他没有回避。

流川捏着套的顶端，借着顺滑一把抽了出来，手腕轻轻抬起，便准确地扔进旁边的垃圾桶里。所以樱木就撞了个正着，看到了流川没有任何遮蔽的阴茎，被精液滋润过后泛着湿润的光泽。

樱木第一次发现精液的光泽像是油一样。可能又不像，那里的光线条件很不好，他也不确定自己到底看清楚了多少。思维突然活跃得不正常，争先恐后地吵闹起来，一个声音还没有说完，另一个声音又响起来。他的身体里太过嘈杂，可他又不知道自己在想些什么。

他还看到流川身旁的那个女人，她敞开着双腿，正好面向他所在的门口。她的阴道还没有完全恢复原来的形态，在收缩间会露出看不到深处的洞，樱木意识到那是刚才流川在里面不断插入留下的通道痕迹。

他不是第一次正面看到女人的下体，他还急不可耐地舔过，他喜欢女人，他喜欢女人的身体。他太爱女人的肉体了，就像是嚼不化的糖一样，那滋味实在太美妙。

但此时，他却有一种被雨后的软体动物爬满全身的粘滞感，甚至让他毛骨悚然。

和女人赤裸的下体共处的场合总是与性相关的，并且基本上都是让他迫不及待的，这还是第一次他如此冷静。

“好了没有？”

樱木以为自己的声音会非常干哑。因为在开口之前，他觉得嗓子仿佛麻痹了，没有感觉。他能听到风向那里灌进去的声音，像是沙子流过一样。

但是实际上，当他像是一个旁观者听到经由空气传播后的声音，发现那比他事先担心会发生的情况要好得多。如果要让他以客观的态度去评价，他会认为那只是一个非常普通的声音，如果在不说明的情况下，不会有人注意到其中的异常。

此刻那对他来说是更好的，他现在需要的不是能够让他跳脱而出的独特性。就算是削弱他本身魅力的东西也好，让他成为平凡的一员，躲进人群里，他的异样也会随之隐没其中。

流川抬起眼看了他一眼。他抬起眼和垂下眼的速度都很快，而且目光冷冽，所以那一眼更像是刮在樱木身上。樱木从那一眼中看出来，那是流川在表达他的不满。

樱木本能地想要向后退，但身后是被他打开的门，他的身体在向后仰的时候碰到了门，所以他及时反应过来，脚步没有移动，以免撞到门会让他看起来更加窘迫。

他也觉得自己有些失态。他不是会被流川吓退的人，或者说流川在外在实际上无法让他感到自身被威胁。

他的手依然放在门把手上，好像随时准备做出下一步的行动，这个姿势让他看起来有些焦虑。那个门把手形同虚设，根本无法锁上，有时关上的门也会自己打开，就像是在邀请过路的人进来观看。

流川站了起来，拾起地上的衣服，从里面找出钱包，抽出几张纸钞递给那个女人。直到他把地上的衣服拎起来的时候，樱木才能认出那团深色的布是一条裤子。

流川不怕被樱木看他的裸体，就算刚和女人做过，身上一丝不挂，也不因为忌讳还有另外一个不相干的人在场而动作不自然。

他的手里拿着自己的衣服，脚上穿着他拥有的唯一的一双鞋，向樱木不疾不徐地匀速走来。

他在向前走的时候，因为没有穿任何衣服，两腿之间的器官随着他的动作而有节奏地晃动，轻轻打在他的大腿根部。

樱木好像没有意识到自己应该避免做哪些事，比如不要一直注视着你最好的朋友的鸡巴。

他没办法不看着那里，他的视线就像是有预谋似的。没有经过搜寻和被吸引的过程，仿佛事先就被下达明确的任务，或是期盼已久，早已准备好。所以当有机会来临时，对自己的行为丝毫不感到陌生，信手拈来，冲着目的径直而去。

流川笔直的双腿夹着他的性器官，均都具有十分健壮又慵懒的美感。

他的性器官和他高大的身材十分相配，沉甸甸地左右晃动，还没有完全软下去，像是里面有根掰不断的骨头。睾丸渐隐在毛发之中，但在走动时的挤压之间依然能够看到它的形状和样貌。

他走得算是慢的，但每一步依旧都动用到了他整条腿部的肌肉，一点也没有偷懒。力道从肉体的深层逐渐传至皮肤表层，仔细看就像是波浪一样整齐又未知，从大腿内侧到小腿后侧，一处都没有遗漏。

他的脚尖朝外，脚步稳健，这样的走路姿势，和他减慢了的步伐，让他的腿部肌肉在被动用的时候，那滑动和隆起的过程能够更加清晰地显露出来，变得像是刻意减缓的慢动作。

樱木所正处的观察角度，也凸显了流川的大腿到小腿的长条形肌肉的连贯性，让他的腿看起来更加笔直。

随着流川的靠近，樱木的视线也逐渐向上移动。仿佛是为了在流川提出质疑之前，就收回自己露骨又不恰当的行为一般，当流川走到他面前的时候，他也已经从流川的身体上成功转移视线，而注视着流川看着他的眼睛。

就算他此时看着的是流川能够和他直接对话的双眼，那比流川的其他任何一个部位都能先引起他的注意，但是他没有忘记刚才的感觉。刚才当接受着眼前的景象时，盘旋在他脑海里的想法。他依然想要抓住流川腿间的那一根。

他不知道他为什么想要那么做，只是有一种非常纯粹的冲动。抓住它。但是之后的事，就不继续存在。抓住之后，就什么也没有了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

樱木看着流川脸上的汗水，有些仍汇成细细的一股向下流淌，但他却发现，不知为何，流川的嘴唇却有些干燥，因为缺水，而光泽黯淡。按理说不应当如此，难道流川在做爱的时候没有和那个女人接吻吗？

也有客人不喜欢接吻，只想要直接地抽插。还有一些客人自己就一副臭不可闻的样子，却非常嫌弃和妓女接吻，这样的人也是存在的。但就算流川没有接吻，他的身上出了那么多汗，沿着头发流过脸颊的水痕还能够看得出来，嘴唇不应该那么干燥。

或许正是因为他出了那么多汗，所以才有些脱水。樱木下意识舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他甚至都没有意识到自己在干什么。

他是从那干燥缺水的嘴唇中，也感到对自身干渴的担忧呢，还是通过舔舐自己力所能及的和那相似的嘴唇，暗自压抑那想要润湿流川的嘴唇的欲望呢？

流川走到他面前后，停下了脚步，把衣服向后甩，轻松地搭在自己宽阔的肩上。然后微微弯下腰，开始套上裤子。

他将平衡维持得十分精妙，肌肉像是立刻得到召唤似的，机警地收紧。他的整个身体就像是有力的心脏似的，向核心聚紧，一直存在于他身体内部的生命力，仿佛开始释放自己一样凸显出来。

那对他来说是极其常见的事，是像呼吸一样自然又容易的事，所以在他的脸上看不到一点专注。此刻，他心不在焉的表情，和仍在流淌的汗水所留下的运动的痕迹，组成了从未尝过的味道。那搭配似乎并不和谐，但又不断在樱木的神经上拉扯出纤细的丝线。

从那种味道中尝出的古怪的部分，源于他不想承认那幅景象是美丽的。

在突然落入视线的一刹那，像是沉入井水中有些过分清凉的碎钻，躲闪着不被捕猎到的角度，狡猾地绽放着狭窄又具有穿透性的光芒。再怎样去一一寻找，再经过反复消化，而使那种光芒的光彩在目光的碾磨中消退，却始终无法夺去它本身的光华。就只能用简单又带有尊敬意味的“美丽”，去称呼那幅景象中存在的东西。

所以简单的一种感受，就生生扭曲了形象，并且再难恢复成原有的模样。

樱木此刻的意识有些游离在外，对当下发生的事像是犹疑着不知道是否该接触的曲线。他有些像是只对刺激呆板地作出反应的机器，视线随着流川的动作单调地移动，失去了灵活的主动性。

因此当他看到流川把衣服搭在肩膀上时，只能对被狭隘的视线所聚焦的事物作出反应，目光汇聚在流川的肩膀处。

他依然在进行思考，只是思考的内容似乎都不重要，像是万花筒里叫不出名字又自由善变的五彩色块。他以视线中心流川的肩膀为主体，用稀释的墨水逐渐将那种影响扩散，使思维得以无限延伸。当他能够意识到自己脑海中的想法，就会立马停止这种行为，那荒谬的内容对他来说纯属浪费时间。

那件衣服在流川宽阔结实的肩膀上显得更像一块破布，被洗得过分柔软，凭借他们的力量可以轻易撕毁，所以在穿衣服时动作不能太大。

樱木觉得流川的肩膀很适合那么放置衣服，仿佛他的肩膀就该那么使用。衣服软弱地趴在他的肩上，像是载着猎物一样。

流川的骨骼宽大，能够利用的地方也就比一般人要大得多。而且流川的肩膀线条很直，斜方肌并不过分发达，脖子依然没有变形，也就使得他尽管体型高大、肌肉结实，但依然不显得粗犷。所以如果要作为放置衣服的架子，那还可以再放好几件。

樱木盯着流川肩膀空出的位置，像是为脑海里的想法构建完成后的画面，不停地描画着裸露出的皮肤，越看越觉得那有些碍眼。

等到流川把长裤穿起来之后，樱木才反应过来，他没有穿内裤？

流川抬高双臂，将上衣直接套了进去。因为把头套进去的时候动作不能太大，所以他微微弯下腰，这个动作夹紧了他胸腹的肌肉。尽管他只是轻轻的一使力，肌肉的开合也十分真实地表现在他的身体上。他的手臂抬高伸长时，露出了刚才被双臂挡住的腋下和侧腹，随着他的呼吸，仿佛也张开了腮部，缓慢但生动地通过肌肉进行着呼吸。

樱木从未如此细致地观察过自己的身材，也没有这么端详过其他人的。不能说是因为他特别想要看流川的身体，或是对流川的身体感兴趣，就像他刚才就算不该一直盯着，却依然像是打开的探照灯一般，紧盯着流川的下体。他并没有意识到自己在这么做，所以他也就不认为有什么奇怪的。

或许是流川这个人太过沉默，所以让人觉得，仿佛他没有说出的话，要通过其他方式传达出来。比如说他的身体，和他这个冷漠的人相比，似乎鲜活得过了头，构建肌肉的方式积极得与他恰好相反，在直面这件事实时，甚至会觉得他的身体不应该属于他。但是如果要为他适配另一副身材，又都觉得比现在的这副要更加不衬。

但也正是他的身材太积极了点，与他的态度形成鲜明对比，仿佛成为一个能够突破他的冷漠的投机点，容易引诱他人对他产生强烈的好奇心。

“不走？”流川不耐烦地催促樱木，把他不停扭转的齿轮拉回了现实。

流川没有表达任何对樱木打扰他做爱的怨言，樱木原本以为他至少会表示不满。从流川脸上的表情看来，还是能够看出明显责怪的意图，起先樱木也做好了要被斥责的准备。

在流川从樱木身边走过向房门走去时，樱木突然又产生了一股摸他下体的冲动。很容易就能做到，一伸手就能够碰到，流川下体的轮廓隔着裤子依然能够看出来。

樱木想起流川此刻没有穿内裤，控制不住地开始想象他那里的状况。流川的阴茎在行走时会和裤子相互摩擦，他刚才没有擦拭他的阴茎。也没几个男人会在做完之后这么做。他的马眼应该也很有可能会被摩擦到。才做完不久，不是会非常敏感吗？他会有感觉吗？说不定又会硬起来。阴毛在挤压之中会搔弄到睾丸，只是想想就感到有些痒。

樱木觉得自己的感官仿佛也变得敏锐了许多，竟然有些兴奋起来。

他松开门把手，跟着流川一同向外走去。他忘记了关上门，不过那也无所谓，那里面已经是空的了。

流川一旦离开，那里的生命体对于樱木来说，好像就突然失去了生命，失去了彩色。这种感觉很奇妙，他自己也觉得没道理，但这种感觉又是如此形象，色彩像是跟随着流川的步伐被吸出了房间。

樱木跟在流川身后，他在出房间的时候抓了一把自己的下体。那里果然鼓鼓囊囊，被束缚在内裤里面，不出他所料，已经勃起起来。他隔着裤子抓住下体左右摆弄了两下，像是在调整位置。

他能够感受到那里紧绷的感觉，他得不到释放。他大可以再回去找洋子。他和洋子交情不错，说不定可以补上刚才没有做完的部分，不用再给钱。但是他觉得不回去更好，他有意憋着他的精液，这反而令他更加兴奋。


	5. Chapter 5

05

流川的下体悬荡在空中，在行走的时候能够看出它摆动的轨迹，受到裤子的挤压时，会更加凸显轮廓，好像要直冲到别人的脸前。

樱木仿佛能够感知到流川的下体与外裤之间摩擦的感觉，那里脆弱又细腻的皮肤被粗糙的裤子的织物摩擦，敏锐的感官受到性爱之后的余韵愈加得到增强。他小心地收紧下腹，警惕着来自流川身上隔空的通感。

流川走到楼梯间时，转过身向樱木说话。樱木那时正集中精神在他身上，只是跟着他的脚步，差点与他撞个正着。

“你今天怎么这么快？”流川叼起一根烟，在身上翻找着打火机。要用打火机的时候却怎么也找不到。

他们用的都是一次性的打火机，外壳是透明的，可以看到里面的液化气还有多少余量。因为这种打火机的外壳都没什么质感，所以基本上都很轻，没什么重量。放在口袋里时，有时感觉它在，有时又感觉不到，很容易遗失。

尤其有些人在借打火机的时候，顺手就往旁边的地方放，也不管放在哪里，或者干脆揣进自己的口袋里。反正每个人用的打火机都差不多，也很容易混淆。

他正要向樱木借火，抬起头正好看到樱木手上正拿着一根点燃的烟，也就省得他再开口。

他微微弯下腰，把头凑了过去，上下齿列稍微使劲咬住烟蒂，细微地调节烟头的位置，与樱木手里的烟相接。他吸了一口，两根烟相接的地方立马在黑色的焦炭中亮起一阵火星。

樱木面无表情地注视着自己指间夹着的烟，在为刚才没有同样把烟叼在嘴里的方式而后悔，和如果按照那样的情况发生，之后会怎么样这两种想法之间犹豫不决。

他手里的那根烟在这之前白白燃烧了半根，根本没有抽上几口，他仿佛只是用点着的烟数过去的时间。

他这时好像又想起了点着它的用途，凑到嘴边吸了一口，“你是在嘲笑我太‘快’吗？”

流川抬眼看着他，先是有些细微却能够察觉出来的愣怔，似乎不明白他的意思，随即很快又反应过来，轻哼了一声。那一声轻哼就是流川笑的方式。

樱木在心里得出结论，他没有生气，甚至心情还不错。

流川经常在背心里面再穿一件短袖，尽管在夏季炎热的时候，他的汗也能将两件衣服湿透。但此时，他只单穿着一件背心，短袖被他团起来抓在手上，更像是一团不知道具体用处的破布。

他的背心被洗得松松垮垮，纵使像他那样个头高大体型健壮的成年男人，那件背心穿在他身上也非常不合衬。领口直挂到胸口，露出了他紧紧贴在骨骼上的胸肌。

樱木想起刚才在流川身下的那个女人的身材，她的脸看起来好像很年轻，但胸部却十分丰满。

流川喜欢那样的吗？

樱木闻到一股咸咸的汗味，他分不清那是来自于他自己还是流川。事实上，在他们所处的环境里，这种汗味总是如影随形，只是有时还会夹杂着其他臭味，并不纯粹。

现在他们暂时远离了不通透的地方，周围只是汗水的咸味，或许是与糟糕的时候相比要好得多。他很适应这股汗味，不断地深呼吸，伸长鼻子吸进，却很少呼出，追逐着那股气味，想要尽可能嗅进更多。

他摸了摸自己的鼻尖。这种行为倾向于是他出于掩饰做出的动作，尽管“闻”这件事几乎是静态的，很难会被别人发觉。他像是偷看别人时要遮住直视的眼神一样，他在摸鼻尖时，心跳不由自主地加快，他的身体告诉他，这是一种欺骗他人的行为。

“今天跟你做的那个女人，”樱木夹着烟的手指向内自然蜷缩着，抬起手腕向流川指了下，“是谁？”

“不知道。”

流川吐烟的时候仿佛没有烟的存在，依然像是平常呼吸一样，脸部的表情和肌肉没有任何变化。

大多数人会为了方便吐出烟，并没有刻意去做，嘴就会微微向前突出。有的人还会像是在品尝烟雾的味道一样，伸出舌头在嘴唇之间舔舐。

但是流川不会这么做，樱木观察过。他不像是刻意收敛自己下意识的动作，便于维持那样独特的抽烟姿态，因为他总是那么做。哪怕一次微微撅起嘴的趋势也没有发生过。

只是嘴唇之间微微张开，露出非常狭窄的缝隙。烟雾不像被吐出，而是像是自己要出来似的，轻巧地从那道缝隙中，一层层地被生出来。薄薄的身体在空中扩散，像是扑扇的翅膀。

那样几乎是静止的抽烟方式容易显得无趣，但因为他本来就很安静，竟然使他看起来像是太过享受其中而有些恍惚，仿佛很容易被人操控。

“叫什么名字？”

樱木开始后悔了，他对自己刚才在洋子的嘴里却无法硬起来感到匪夷所思。现在那里依然有雪白的胸部和柔软的皮肤，洋子依然在那个房间，可能还没有等到下个客人，他进去就可以操进软滑的阴道里。

现在，他的脑海里尽是裸露的肉体，他想要把洋子抱起来抵在墙上。洋子是赤裸的，他也是，他焦急地用双脚互相蹬去鞋子，他们一丝不挂。湿润的肉体彼此摩擦，炽热的下体抵在一起似乎就能急不可耐地流下滚烫的液体，像是受伤一样，那里是烧灼的释放感。

他想舔舐着洋子的脖子，洋子的身体一定是被汗水涂上一层食物般的光泽，他希望是那样的。他饥饿地吞噬进皮肤上的汗液，嘴里尝到满口的咸味和苦味。

“不知道。”流川摇摇头。

“她没告诉你吗？”

“没有。”

流川在说话之前吐出了烟，可能是由于说话张开嘴的巧合，樱木终于在流川身上见到了其他人抽烟时品尝烟味的动作。不过并不明显，或许仅仅只是有些类似，但樱木抓住了那个瞬间，就像是用视线抓住了流川张嘴时微微露出的舌尖。

灯光从流川的嘴张开的缝隙中斜照进去，照亮一个透亮的舌尖，被唾液润湿的黏膜。然后他的双唇合上，因为刚才的舌尖是悬空的，闭上嘴时就像是双唇夹住舌头在品尝它一样。

此时在樱木的脑海里，眼前的画面和洋子的裸体都近在咫尺，快速切换着，逐渐交织在一起。到后来反而显得流川过于赤裸，以普通方式显露出来的一点皮肤，像是不小心被暴露的私处，色情又具有冲击感。类似女人的乳房和男人的阴茎，突然让樱木满头大汗。


	6. Chapter 6

06

“你怎么什么都不知道？”樱木用埋怨的语气揶揄流川。

“我要知道那些干什么，你想知道就自己去问。”流川抬起头看向樱木，像是挖了他一眼。

樱木感觉自己的身体仿佛变轻了一些，少了一块。那少了的一块又被噎在喉咙口，黏糊糊地咽下去。

“你喜欢那样的吗？”

“哪样的？”流川手上的烟已经快烧到底，他扔在地上踩灭。

这里的地面被烟灰和痰之类的东西糊成黑色，但是看起来要比纯正的黑色肮脏得多。涂上一层又一层的垃圾，没办法扫掉，便和地面融为一体，使本来至少平坦的地面变得坑坑洼洼。

“你刚才睡的那个女人，身材很好，长相也挺可爱的。”

流川低着头，仿佛回想了一下，“身材是不错，长什么样不记得了。”

“你没看到她的脸吗？”樱木也随之熄灭了烟。

但空余的手让他有些空虚，他搓了搓手指。为了减轻这种空虚感，他把手揣进了裤子口袋里，让手回去休息。

“没注意。”

“哈？”樱木高大的身躯惊讶地弯曲起来，弓着背向前伸长脖子注视着流川。

流川抬起头，他的表情没有发生什么改变，但他的眉尾微微向上扬起，就使他显得仿佛在笑。

“你喜欢她？这不会就是你今天这么快的原因吧。”

“当然不是。”樱木不知道自己为什么要说这句话，这样让这件无稽的事看起来更像是真的。

他只是当时突然不知道该怎样回应。他没想过流川会那样问他，他可能有些慌乱。

他想起来别人说，当你说谎的时候，无论是出于什么原因，总是意味着你在掩饰什么。那确实是真的，却好像他在撒谎。那是一种本能。就像是他在还没有想好为什么说谎的时候，谎言就顺滑地从他的口中流出。

流川的反应还如以往一样，丝毫没有紧张感。流川好像不喜欢那个女人。

“我怎么会喜欢她，我以前都没怎么见过她。”樱木是真的如此想的，但是越说越像在为自己辩解。

其实他以前不是没有见过那个女人，他见过她，但很奇怪，他并没有光顾过她的生意。那个女人看起来很年轻，这个地方可能收未成年人。但有时候那个女人看起来又有种成熟的媚态，她会很招男人喜欢。

樱木弯曲起指节，敲打着充当扶手的钢管。上面锈迹斑斑，摸一下再拿起来时，手上都会沾上很浓的锐利的铁锈味。他一面心不在焉地制造出这种刺耳的噪音，一面歪着头浑然不觉地注视着流川。

说“注视”已经是一种内敛的说法，他更像是在扫视着流川。看得过于仔细，目光仿佛要穿透他，是会让很多人感到不被尊重的视线。

“那你还问那么多。”流川抬起头与樱木对视了一眼，神色也依然如常，身体的肌肉状态也并没有丝毫不自然。他并没有因为樱木那种侵犯人权的目光，而受到任何影响。

“你喜欢那种类型的？”

流川平静地注视着虚空中的一点，似乎是在思考。然后很快他的动作又恢复如常，视线重新有了焦点，“还行吧。”

“你喜欢那个女人吗？”

“就这样吧。”流川回答得有些心不在焉。

他们没有手表，手表这种东西对于他们来说也有些累赘。流川拿出手机看了一下时间，“差不多了，回去吗？”他把平常原本穿在里面的短袖套在了背心外面。

“那就是喜欢？”樱木对于这个问题异常执着，对此穷追不舍。

流川抬眼看了他一眼，眉头微微向下压按，冷淡的表情立马染上一丝不豫的神色，却竟然让他原本显得过分洁白的脸孔，变得奇特的艳丽起来。

“你好无聊。”

樱木笑了起来，他牵起了流川的手，“走，带你去找她。”

他的心底同时生起一股恶心的感觉和兴奋的感觉。他突兀的行为连他自己都无法说服，他为什么要带流川去找那个女人？是什么原因使他如此反常地多管闲事？

他知道他要干什么，但内心的另一个自己又决然不同意。去到那个女人身边，要让流川去到那个女人身边！心里一个声音在不断叫喊着，信念强烈地根本无法打倒。他像是要犯罪一样，心跳急速加快，呼吸仿佛悬在身体之外，吊在头顶的上空，直接插进他的喉咙里。

他不知道为什么自己会突然牵起流川的手，但似乎也很自然，他要领着流川前往一个地方，产生适当的肢体接触不是什么禁忌。

其实那倒也算不上什么牵手，类似于握住手腕。但他的手掌很大，向下覆盖住了流川的手背，流川当然也不会将手心转过来正对他，所以那算不上是正式的牵手。

他总不能说，将流川带到那个女人身边的信念中的一环，仅仅是为了这样不算数地握住流川的手吧。

但在那一刻，樱木感觉自己仿佛是有意识地那么做，甚至是有预谋的。他好像早就想好了要去碰触流川的手，也准备好了碰触的正当理由。

在他终于碰触到流川真实的皮肤时，他感觉自己的腹下突然泛起一阵酸，像是那里存在的肌肉扭曲着绞在一起，但又算不上痛。然后他感觉到阴茎那里变得热乎乎的，似乎在自己无法控制的时候失禁了。

他在转过身的时候，用另一只手快速摸了一下前裆，那里依然是干燥的。尽管因为汗水而不是完全的干燥，但和原来的触感没有什么差别。那只是他的错觉。

但阴茎变热的感觉，让他那里的感官似乎变得更加敏锐。阴茎仿佛在微微颤动着，不用人为的帮助就能够挺立起来，那让他兴奋起来。其实这种感觉还不坏。

“找她干什么？”流川往回抽了一下手，手掌的位置几乎和樱木的手掌重合。

“去认识一下。”

樱木继续向前走，由于两股相反的力量互相对峙，他们的手掌逐渐重叠在了一起。流川扭动着手，想要借机从中抽出，但在用力的时候被樱木及时察觉。樱木相应地加大力道收紧手掌，他们的手掌交握在一起，这才终于完成了真正意义上的牵手。

但很可惜，当下还有其他发生的事压过了这件事的重要性，以至于这件事根本不显得突兀，也就缺少了照亮黑暗的导火索。樱木是很犹豫的，他不确定这样的模棱两可是好是坏，可能他更加倾向于被看见、被听到。

“认识过了。”

“那你不是还不记得她的名字？”

樱木感觉到不只是下腹升起一股热度，逐渐全身都热了起来。而那种热度不是来自于和流川触碰的手，也不是来自于任何接触，而是直接来自于脑子。

他不需要任何肢体上的刺激和热身，有什么东西直接作用于他的脑子。像是经历了一场精神上的性爱，思维的乱交，让他在意识到兴奋之前就已经兴奋。

这种兴奋使他全身充满力量，他的脚步变得更加轻盈，脚底踩在地面上时，似乎能够弹跳起来。

他觉得现在最好不要回头和流川对视，他亢奋的情绪已经让他的眼眶变得滚烫，可能眼眶里已经因此而积攒起生理性的泪水。泪水使他产生了感动的错觉。

尽管他根本没有感动的理由，但这种心理暗示的循环反馈到最先发生变化的心灵上，他觉得自己正在变得软弱。


	7. Chapter 7

07

“只是一个名字而已，很重要吗？”

樱木回过头，直视着流川。

他从流川的脸上看不出任何变化，流川发现他的异常了吗？他通红的眼眶和积攒得不正常的溢满的泪水已经将他泄露出来了吗？流川的神色和眼神没有丝毫变化，他的瞳孔没有因为惊讶而逐渐扩张。不过就算有，樱木也不确定他此时能够准确地分辨出来。

难道他的感觉只是幻象吗？还是他将自己的感受太过夸张，其实远没有他感觉到的那么明显？

他此时想要摸一摸自己的脸，看看是不是如自己所想的那样变形，但那样的举动会泄露他。如果此时流川没有发现，那就没有必要增加被泄露的风险。

“你不是第一次和她做吧。”

“只是觉得她没有那么烦。”

不知道什么时候，两个人都卸下了力气。但是彼此之间的距离并没有拉远很多，维持在一个能够立马抓紧彼此的距离。

“那就是喜欢。”樱木笑了起来。

弯起的眼睛便于掩饰他不正常的眼睛，他蓄积起泪水的眼睛太过明亮，看起来里面淤积的情感似乎非常强烈，仿佛在灼灼燃烧着。

他此时看起来真的就像是个为好朋友费心牵线的伙伴，他热心、称职，担心朋友的事多过担心自己的事。如果当事人中任何一人换成其他人，可能都会显得合理。但他忽略了这件事在他和流川之间存在的合理性。

他弄巧成拙，让自己的行为显得异常古怪。刚才他牵手的触摸、阴茎的弹动，和深藏于眼眶的泪水，都没有引起流川的注意，或者无法让流川生起疑心。但此时，他过于热衷的态度让流川皱着眉头怀疑地看着他。

“走吧。”樱木环过流川的肩膀，拍了拍他的手臂。

此时，“走吧”变成了最直接的任务，取代原本的目的，成为了“目的”。他一时可能记不清他们要去干什么，只是怀有十分强烈地要将流川拖去一个地方的念头。

“你好烦。不知道你想干什么，要去你自己去，别拿我做借口。”流川低头从樱木的手臂下绕开，破解了自己被强硬推走的可能性。

“真的没有。”樱木摊开空荡荡的强壮的双臂。手臂在翻转时，内侧隆起的肌肉在皮肤下面滑动着，仿佛在脸部表情的欺骗下，不由自主地释放着自己的威胁性似的。

实际上，他也并不愿意收敛起自己确实具有的危害性。

“我不想认识她。可以走了吧？”

不行，你不能走，你要认识她。

樱木向流川靠近，拉起他的手腕，以一种平时绝不会对流川露出的表情笑着对他说，即使他的这种反常显而易见，像是刷上的一层油漆，“你不会追女孩子。我知道，我帮你。”

他对这件事异常地执着，到了强加于人的地步。

你以为他好受吗？他也很难受。他的胃像是被搓揉的面团一样翻江倒海，空气取代着夺人眼目的物质以减少关注的方式被他呕吐出来。他的喉管细微地战栗着，仿佛随时就要摔倒的树干，他感觉自己的身体在四分五裂。

不仅是肉体的拆散，身体内里的流体和液体也在激烈地奔涌而出，完成他全部的肢解。

他的身体对他提出了抗议，不再甘于听从他的安排。被他这违背身体和主观意愿的想法和做法所酸蚀，而经受着苦痛，在躁动的同时发动起义，势必要拆散他。

但是他不能停止这种行为，如果他可以停止，他便不会开始。你以为是他想要这么做的吗？他知道他非这么做不可。他的身体沉重地拖曳着他，尽管如此，他还是成功地向前达到做出这种行为的开端，并且将它完成下去。

他犹豫过，颤抖过，但谁能知道，他在说出那些话，做出那些事的时候，能够不破裂地笑着。油漆的完整性比他所预想到的要更加有力。难道这不就说明了这种行为对于他的重要性之高，和力量之强大吗？

他不在乎流川是不是真的喜欢那个女人。如果是，那他就要在现在，此刻，立即发现那种可能性。抢在流川真正喜欢她之前，令这种可能性得到充分的发展，使自己尽可能成为第一个发现的人。如果不是，那是最好的，那就由他来亲手促成这一切。

他要在这件事情真正发生之前，甚至在有可能发生之前，成为早已知晓必然结果的那个人。

他要在流川真正喜欢之前、追求之前——起码是广为人知地追求，如果流川已经私下里和那个女人有了发展，那樱木就要让这件事成为公开的事。总而言之，要发挥自己的作用，要让自己成为发挥重要作用的一环——帮助流川完成这件事。在流川做出决定之前，帮他做出决定。要先于流川自己，向他灌输这种意识，强迫他，或者说是诱导他，和那个女人形成最亲密的联系。

他要做流川与他人的爱情关系的主导者和推动者，流川的爱情必须要由他来促成、来完成。如果流川终究要喜欢一个人，他希望是自己促成的那一切。

他对那个女人的印象并不好。她长相纯情，身材火辣，看他的眼神既不过激，又不圆滑，不知道是天性宽容，还是刻意投机，很容易给客户群留下广阔的包容性。但正是因为那个女人没有挑得出来的明显缺点，才更加让樱木厌恶。

而流川要喜欢的那个人，他希望就是他亲眼所见和流川做爱的那个女人。即使他厌恶她。

应该说，他要亲手促成流川和他所厌恶的女人相爱、相恋，诱使着他们进入完全由自己一手打造的房屋，以自己所控制的方式居住，反倒更好。

就像是要推倒一面墙时，便要全然推倒，不能留任何一块砖。否则当看到遗留着仍伫立在原地的砖块时，便联想到原本巍然高耸的墙，留着一丝引起希望的根，却无法像植物一样再次生长。那当初亲手推倒的自己，就算可以挽回却也毅然破坏的自己，又算是什么呢？不是连笑话都不如吗？

将黑白互相融入时，不是要将乳白色的牛奶滴入墨水之中，而是要将一滴纯浓无比的墨水，只是一滴就可以造成无限破坏的纯正的黑墨，滴入到醇厚却顺滑的牛奶之中。必须要按照这样的方式进行，才能够完成高楼顷刻间轰然倒塌的破坏，才能在震响与淹没人群和视线的粉尘中，为破坏本身全然折服。

如果是破坏的话，为什么不破坏彻底呢？

樱木带着这种类似于自杀的渴望，要痛苦便首先由自己给自己施加无法超越的痛苦，以一颗热心璀然发亮地像是要使胸腔变得透明的方式，一厢情愿地为流川积极筹划。如果要在流川身上发生爱情的火花，那一定要由他，以最快的速度亲手去点燃。

“流川，我……”

樱木突然觉得自己的喉咙上了一道锁，上一刻还能运用自如，这一刻却无论如何也无法发出声音。他陷入了那阵完全的沉寂中，耳边响起金属震荡般的余鸣。

在他逐渐习惯那种哑声之后，他发现自己的脑海里也空白一片。或许不是他无法发出声音，而是他没有声音可以发出。他不知道要说什么，身体就自动切断了话语的通道。

“你怎么了？你很不对劲。”流川打量着他，缓慢地向他靠近。

他看到自己将流川亲手领向属于那个女人的爱情的景象，眼前突然闪起一阵无限扩大的光明。那种光亮仿佛拥有着实体的力量，用力地击打在他的前额。他垂下了头，又回到了现实。当他睁开眼时，他用着像是以第三视角般的方式观察着他和流川，他看到自己正靠着流川。

流川伸出一只手，绕过樱木的半个身体，支撑着樱木的背部，“你没事吧？”

樱木暂时无法聚集起力气收回重量，所以他也就无法从流川的身上离开。他想知道他并不是故意的，但流川像是吸收着他的力量，当他触碰到流川的身体时，却觉得似乎更累了。

他轻微地摇了摇头，没有说话。他脸部的皮肤紧贴着流川的颈部和肩部，和他所想象的不一样，流川的身体表面是凉的。他此刻的体温仿佛发烧似的灼热，与流川的接触使他的身体激起一阵微小却细密的冷颤。

他再次感到自己像是失禁一般，他倒希望不再控制自己，不计后果的释放只是想象都令人眷恋。

“你是不是发烧了？”

樱木过高的体温使流川担心起来，他将掌心覆盖在樱木的额头上，樱木立刻便感到像是有一股轻柔的水流缓缓流进了自己的体内。

樱木闻到流川的身上除了汗味，还有一股廉价的金属气味，尖锐、酸涩。那不是人体自然散发出的气味，像是在佩戴铁制饰品时，或是之后会遗留下的那种味道。

他觉得自己此时的面貌十分难堪，他没有理由无法依靠自己的力量站立起来。但是他又不确定自己是否愿意脱离流川的支持。他希望意识在此刻断裂，直接跳到下一幕，这样他就可以不用做出选择。

“没事。”他突然神色如常地站立起来，手直从额头到头顶向后随意拨弄了下头发。

从他顺畅控制身体的动作中，丝毫看不出他刚才连站立都难以做到的样子。如果不是他的表情过于诚恳，流川一定会认为樱木在玩弄自己。


	8. Chapter 8

08

洋子似乎和那个女人关系很好，樱木几次都看到她们两个人在一起。他之前去找洋子，也看到了那个女人，大概就是这样眼熟上的。

那阵要为流川牵线的热度似乎并不是一时的，他后来真的又强拉着流川去找那个女人。但他认为流川是想去的，如果流川不想去，他是没办法仅靠硬拉就把流川拉过去的。

樱木觉得不太对劲，仿佛是流川利用着自己，看起来像是被强迫，让樱木还以为自己掌控着全局，实际上却是流川在能够隐藏自己欲望的情况下，还能借他人之手巧妙地达成自己的目的。这可不行。

但樱木刚想要中断自己的行为来打破流川的计谋，却又觉得自己踏入了另一个陷阱。如果现在停止，那自己原本的打算不是荡然无存了吗？他所必须要完成的轰然倒塌的破坏又如何来实现呢？万一流川并不真的想要亲近那个女人，那自己不是错失一个证明自己决心的绝佳时机吗？

这是一个艰难的抉择，但他能够做到。此时樱木的心脏和他铜墙铁壁般的身体一样坚硬，他不会被轻易打倒。他能够在没有缝隙的山石中，打穿一条安然通过的道路。

所以他很快便冷静下来，成功且顺利地做出的决定，像清凉的山涧一般毫无阻挡地流淌而下，镇定地抚慰着自他火热的身体中蒸腾而出的热气。

“我这个朋友太木讷了，性格也很无聊，几乎没有一点优点。不过尝试交往也不错。”樱木抚摸着流川的背心，对那个女人说道。

他触碰流川的手，背在那个女人看不到的视角，倒像是刻意在躲避似的，在其中似乎隐含着抢夺一种欺骗下的刺激和凌驾于上的优越感。

那个女人身上裹着一条披肩，露出了肩膀和大半部分的胸脯，双手环绕在胸前，像是捧着丰满的胸部似的。她一直微笑着看着他们，但是笑容并不僵硬。

她摇摇头，“没有，流川君人很好。”

说的就像是相处过一样，他们在一起的时候能做的事不就是做爱吗？难道流川会跟她聊天？流川的话太少了，似乎根本没有以聊天为目的和别人交谈过。

樱木无法停止他的思索。

“你说句话啊。”樱木用力拍了下流川的屁股，致使他的身体猛然前倾些许。

流川斜睨了樱木一眼，“有什么好说的。”

洋子没有离开，也在一旁观看。她左右看看几个人的表情，不知所谓地说：“有趣有趣。”

樱木以不赞同的表情看着流川，拖长着声音变成埋怨的语气，“流川，你这样真的不行，真的很无聊。”

流川向他转过身，与他正视，一字一句说得十分清晰，像是透明的玻璃珠一颗一颗果断地落下，“你才是无聊。”

说完他就背过身向远处走去。

“哎！流川！不做了吗？”樱木站在原地向他喊道。

流川的步伐不快，他停了下来，以原来那种不紧不慢的节奏半转过身，“都因为你，没兴致了。”

樱木差点不由自主地战栗了一下。再定睛细看去，流川面色如常，如果不是了解他就是那样的人，他的那副表情可以说是冷若冰霜。在光线不足的走廊里，远远看去，就像是散发着幽幽凉气的结晶。

流川依旧没有任何变化，但樱木又确实听到了刚才他所说的话。樱木陷入了困惑，是他的耳朵欺骗了他自己，还是流川在和他捉迷藏？把使他战栗的东西完全赤裸在他的眼前，又在强烈的刺激之下快速收回？

他稍作停顿，猛然从思考中醒悟过来。原来是他误会了流川，明明只是极为普通的一句话，他却从中听出了撒娇的意味。初初听到时，根本无法使其他的可能性进入脑海。现在再去揣摩，才意识到自己像是着魔了一般，不知为何会得出那样荒谬的结论。

洋子抱住樱木，“这次不留下来吗？不做吗？”

樱木伸长脖子想要看清流川的表情，感觉抱着他的肉体像是拖着他不断向下垂坠的变化多端的软体，沉重地粘滞住他的步伐，让他心烦意乱。

他低下头，看向抵在他胸膛前，撒娇般依赖着他的的洋子，笑着在她抱着自己的手臂上拍了拍，“下次下次，很快就回来的。”

他亲了一下洋子的嘴唇，趁机拉下洋子的手臂，向流川跑去。

他昨天晚上自慰过。

流川睡得很死，一旦睡醒就很难再醒过来，仿佛暂时死去一般。这也让樱木安心不少。

工人的工钱普遍很低，相应也有能够让他们消费得起的红灯区，所以他们一般不会沦落到自慰。而且无论是有能够上床的对象或是直接去风俗店，他们都没有必要在住处里，忍受着男人的汗臭，进行无聊的自慰。

樱木和流川住在一间房里，只有三坪*大小，非常狭窄，所以两张床铺不得不靠得很近。

只看房间的面积，条件似乎不算很困难，毕竟和其他工人的房间相比有不少余裕。但那是因为樱木把中间那扇门拆了，两人份的房间合起来才有这么大。这倒像是夫妻合住才分配到了一套大一点的房子一样，类似的道理。对两人来说，也是益处多过不便。

因为天气炎热，就连流川也不再穿上衣睡觉。但就算如此，他的身体依然被汗液润湿，在月光下泛出油一样的光泽。

樱木等到流川发出轻微的鼾声，才开始自慰。

流川身上渗出的汗液像油，樱木身上的汗则就是水，就像是雨水打在窗户的玻璃上一样，一滴一滴凝结在身体表面，再快速流下。他身下的床铺不知不觉已经被他的汗水打湿，他躺在上面能够感觉到那种潮湿。

为了逃避那种粘稠的感觉，他干脆坐了起来，反正流川不会醒过来，他不会发现。

炎热的天气似乎有助于性欲高涨，尽管不停流下的汗水和如影随形的高温让他一点也不舒服，但在这种条件下，自慰似乎会更加容易。

不只是汗液的润滑，汗水和热度的蒸腾让他更加兴奋。在高温的作用之下，身体各部分完全活了起来，都被调动起来，感官都变得更加敏锐。

他觉得在流川睡着的时候自慰感觉更好，他不需要流川的参与，甚至非常不希望那种情况的发生。不仅仅是他对于流川是否会接受产生担心，从他个人角度出发，他真的不想要流川在他自慰的时候将目光放置在他的身上。

他希望当流川看着他的时候，当流川所看到的东西，会在对流川自身的记忆产生影响的时候，他和流川就只是普通的朋友。

只有当流川与他所处的空间脱离开来时——比如现在，他醒着，流川睡得很沉，像死了一样，或许正在做梦，就可以认为流川处在和自己完全不一样的空间——他才会觉得放松，才能够完全投入到性欲的宣泄之中。

那不仅仅是想不想做到的事，而是能不能做到的事。他没办法做到，这不是他依靠主观意愿主动犯下的错，所以不能怪他。

他觉得他对流川产生欲望这件事有点牵强，他只是窥视到了一角。他甚至还没有排除或许是那个女人吸引他的可能性，而导致在那一刻起了反应，他便将那一场合下的事物都塞进了引起自己性欲的密盒，再抽出来时便不分彼此。

只能说在他回想时，他的那种回想是不受控制的，流川的形象总是反复出现，有现实中发生过的，也有在他的想象中被加工过的。他没办法不对那里面的流川感到在意。

他不知道他对流川的欲望从何而来，但那很明显是与性有关的。他不是个十二岁的小男孩，还分不清自己的勃起是因为什么。

有些不讲道理，他就是突然地从流川的身上获得了强烈的性欲，就像是药物的直接影响一样，让他有些反胃，但是无法阻止自己身体的反应。

他说不清流川哪里吸引了他，或是他想对流川做些什么。只是单纯从流川的身体上获得了什么，这种让他无法确定形态和名称的东西一路经过他的身体，仿佛毫无目的地乱窜。当它处于身体的整个过程中都是依然让人摸不着头脑的，只是最终化成性欲从阴茎中流了出来，才能知道他和流川之间或许已经用性联系了起来。

流川的身体就像是一件物品，变成只具有最表面含义的物体，让他看了一眼就产生了性欲。在他对自己了解得更加深入之前，流川的身体和其对他所造成的影响，都只是像是一件冰冷的工具。

因为他实在无法说服自己，他竟然对流川有着赤裸裸的类似男女之间的欲望，他不能在还没有搞清楚自己到底在想什么的时候，就对自己这种变化的来源和原因妄自做出判断。

如果之后证明这种判断是错误的，那他就会被牵引到另一条不必要却十分艰苦的路，且走得太远，难以回到原本的道路上。

所以到现在只是一种简单的、单纯的发泄。

这种情况的持续时间并不长，没多久。他开始将这种情况和自己的不举联系起来。

他在自己有不举的情况时困扰不已，他也不知道是怎么回事。现在想起来，这种简单的欲望似乎在不举后不久，就被他发现了。

他在风俗店花着钱，但是在自己狭窄的房间里，在寂静的深夜中自慰，这种浪费似乎有些讽刺。在白天的时候，他就很容易精神不佳。

他其实没有必要去风俗店，白花钱。他在想硬起来的时候越来越难硬起来，但经常在不经意间突然陷入绮念之中，他的注意力也越来越容易分散。经常在他意识到之前，他就已经硬了起来。

白天堆积起来的欲望，到了午夜时分终于开始令他无法忍受。

在风俗店对着赤裸的女人时难以有反应，过后在不经意的时候屡次勃起，然后在一天结束的时候，在难以界定今天和明天的时段，终于汹涌地翻滚了起来，无法让他睡个好觉，欲望强烈到不发泄出来就不行。

到了好像其他所有的因素都能不在乎的程度，他明知道这会占去他的休息时间，明天会让他精神萎靡。但在那时，在强烈的欲望面前，都退到遥远的次序后。

他一定要等到流川睡觉，等到他睡着，等到确认他已经睡熟，并且确保他进入熟睡的状态已经持续一段时间，进入稳定的熟睡状态之后，才能开始自己期待已久的事。

等待的过程让他焦急万分，但在欲望面前，都是值得的，是必须的。

还好流川入睡很快，他好像总喜欢将脸转向与樱木相反的方向睡觉。他的身体依然是正面朝上，但脸会稍稍向一边歪去。从樱木的角度看去，看到的最明显的，是他像玉石一样突显的下颌。

樱木开始尝试靠近流川，越过自己与流川的床铺的界限，把自己肿胀起来硕大的龟头轻轻靠在流川的背上磨蹭。

流川睡觉的时候比较安稳，变换的姿势不多也不夸张。他睡觉的时间很多，休息的时候会将大把时间都用在睡觉上，可能他因此在睡觉的时候也懒得花费精力去变化姿势。

此时他微微变换了姿势，和入睡时的姿势有些许不同，朝与樱木相反的方向翻了身，背对着樱木。

流川的身体上粘着一层薄薄的汗，脊背中间的凹陷中聚集的汗水更多，樱木的龟头在上面的滑动不受一点阻碍，就像是在温柔的水里一样。

流川的背被樱木碰触过的地方粘上了一些前液，但如果完全不知情的话是看不出来的，只是樱木知道那里存在，只有他自己才知道。

他把精液射在了流川的背上，反正流川不会知道的。流川就睡在他的面前，这么近，有什么理由放着不用？

他抖了抖阴茎，残余的精液低落在流川的床铺上和他自己的腿上。他先把自己身上的和流川床铺上的精液擦干净，然后再轻轻把流川身上的精液擦干净。

现在是夏天，他们几乎无时不刻不在流汗，身体上总是粘稠的，流川不会发现。

他像是有意将流川身上的痕迹留到最后，似乎还有些恋恋不舍。

流川的床铺上留下了他的精液，他尽量把它擦干净，但他知道等精液干了之后，会留下印迹。但只看印迹，不是也很像汗渍吗？

而且他们的床铺之间有一点距离，他不会越过那道界限，流川没必要怀疑他。那是流川自己的床铺，如果上面发生了什么，那肯定是流川自己造成的。

之后，他会带着疲倦和尚未平复的喘息，很快陷入沉沉的睡眠，第二天会因为睡眠不足而有些头疼，可能这也是导致他偶尔晕眩的罪魁祸首。

流川会对此抱怨他在工作上的表现不佳，那是因为他对樱木在夜里会做什么丝毫不知情，到底是什么让他精神不济、注意力低下、心不在焉。樱木似乎变弱了很多，流川对此十分不满，他丝毫不怀疑樱木的精力，他觉得樱木这样是有意为之。

为了集中精神，樱木加大了抽烟量，为了寻求放松，他不顾忌使用夜里宝贵的时间，延长自慰的时间，增加自慰的次数。然后白天便更加难以勃起。后来因为自慰次数多又频繁，明明肉体上难以产生感觉，但他却固执地想要发泄，夜里的时间一拖再拖，就这样形成了可悲的恶性循环。

*：日本传统土地或房屋面积单位，1坪约合3.3平方米。


	9. Chapter 9

09

樱木去风俗店已经完全是为了陪流川而去。流川也没有说要他陪自己去，但是他想这么做，生怕自己不在的时候会错过什么。

其实他和流川又不是在一起做，他不会知道流川那里发生着什么，顶多因为糟糕的隔音而听到一些声音，但是其他房间也很吵。

他抱着洋子躺在床上。他们什么也没做，但洋子可能觉得这样更好，她很享受和樱木的拥抱。

他问洋子，“流川和那个……那个……”

“晴子。”

“啊，她叫晴子吗？”

洋子点点头，蜷曲的卷发在樱木的皮肤表面上下磨蹭，她知道樱木说的是谁。

樱木接着说：“你觉得流川和那个晴子怎么样？”

“怎么样？”洋子从他的怀里抬起眼看他，显得比她平时要年轻得多。

“对啊，你觉得他们要是交往的话怎么样？”

洋子又垂下头，把脸贴在樱木的胸膛上，“挺好的呀。”

“你也觉得好吗？”

洋子像是十几岁的女孩子一样清脆地“嗯”了一声，“是啊。”

樱木好像对这个回答很满意，露出饱餐一顿之后停下来的表情，“我也这么想。”

“你对你朋友真是好啊。”

“可是他很不领情呢。”樱木低沉地笑了起来，震动传递到洋子的身上，洋子感觉身体一阵酥麻。她觉得很温暖，抱住了樱木。

洋子也很满足。樱木看到洋子的表情，觉得她既幸运又可怜。她一副对什么都不关心的表情，只对现状满意，所以她也不会知道她自己以外的事情。但樱木所想让洋子知道的事情，连他自己也不知道。

只是一种感觉，洋子不会有的焦虑感，让樱木感觉自己和她被区别开来。

樱木并不是每次都会在风俗店里时去敲流川的门，他没兴趣去看别人还没做完，或者刚做完和妓女调情的样子。虽然他自己也会这么做，但不代表他就愿意看到那种场面。上次只是意外，就像是身体带着他去的。

但是现在，他发现他的这种念头越来越强烈，他越来越想要尽早去打开流川的门，最好就在那里注视着他们。

但他不能那么做，不仅因为实际上不可能，而且他非常不喜欢被流川发现他在那个场合。他不愿意自己和流川同处在同一空间，他不希望流川感受到他的视线。

他希望他的目光只是一道没有实质性物质的视线，触碰到另一端时不会形成实体。他希望他不仅不被流川察觉到自己的所在，他也不存在于那个空间。他想尽可能逃离，隐匿自己的形体。如果可以的话，甚至哪里都不会使他存在。

他在产生窥视流川的念头的时候，尤其想要尽快抹消掉他存在的形体和存在的可能性。

在他对流川投以目光的时候，他急切地想要撕毁自己的身体，然后按照他渴望需要的那样，肉体要变成撕毁的薄透纸片，再变成烟雾立刻消散。

他不知道流川这次是不是依然挑选了晴子。现在他知道那个女人叫晴子。流川是不是还会找晴子做爱。虽然他自己说过希望流川和晴子交往，但是他又时刻对这种想法不停动摇。

他敲了敲流川的门，像上次一样没有等待回应就打开了门。他向里探出了头，晴子的脸正对向他。这个巧合，就像是晴子就在那里等待着他一样。

流川没有转过头，不知道他是没有察觉到樱木的动静，还是觉得没必要对被樱木看见做爱过程的状态感到警觉。

樱木对晴子做了个“打扰了”的手势，晴子竟然对他露出了类似于微笑的表情。虽然十分浅淡，但看起来依然非常像是微笑，让樱木着实有些惊讶。

晴子的行为突然使他产生了一种很奇怪的感觉，像是吃进了粉笔，难以言喻的味道和口感，固体和粉尘在嘴里无法融化，却又和唾液互相融合，吐不出也咽不下。

他不知道自己对晴子的关注是从何而来的，他猜测自己可能喜欢晴子。但晴子面对他直接作出的一些行为和表情，却又总是让他产生想要打击她的欲望。

樱木听到身后传来流川的声音，他转过了身。这里太嘈杂，他差点被流川吓一跳，好像是突然出现在他身后一样，没有让他有任何察觉。

“你不要每次在我还没做完的时候进来。”

流川的表情很奇怪，在他说这句话的时候，他的视线稍稍向樱木旁边偏移了一些，但很快又将头转到和樱木正对的方向。

樱木熟悉他的表情，也熟悉他的反应，那让樱木感觉到，流川就像是害羞一样。但他的脸部并没有因为表情而引起多余的皱起，甚至构不成什么表情可言，只是一种感觉，一层突然染上的神色。

“你也会害臊啊？”樱木坏笑着看向流川，下巴向里侧收起，露出观察的姿态。

他其实可以不用表现得这么无赖，他自己本也并不想这么做。那种坏笑并不是为了戏谑流川而做出的，他是为了要用夸张一点的表现，来掩盖自己内心无法言喻的震颤。更接近于出于保护自己的目的，而使自己在两人之中首先变得像个混蛋。

他的内心像开了口井，开始躁动不安。那里不再是平坦的陆地，他无法控制那些从地下不断汩汩流出的东西，甚至他连流出的会是水还是油都无法预知。

“难道你想看我做爱的样子吗？”

流川没有否定，樱木很是惊讶。流川竟然尝试在转移话题，他知道他的反击会让他看起来更加慌乱吗？

“是啊。”樱木笑着看着流川。

他不想让流川得逞，便违背了自己，说出了本不该是心声的答案。但是他在心底却似乎有一个十分安静又十分孤立的地方，那里只有一束白色的光照射在幽深的黑暗之中，在那个地方，存在着一个脆弱又幼小的自己，那个樱木意识到他说出的是真话。

这个玩笑并不好笑。

流川没有得到自己预期中的效果，转过头去。他看着远方，脸上的表情好像在等待着什么人。

樱木脸上的笑容逐渐冷却下来，他觉得脸部的肌肉都有些僵硬。

他和流川很难在同个区域单独待在一起太久，总是会极易陷入沉默，而沉默令他们更加无法忍受有对方存在的空间。

他说：“我们可以试试一起。”

这下换成流川惊讶。流川的眉毛稍微向上抬起，使他终于多了点在旁人看来可以算是表情的变化。

“当然是三个人。”樱木补充道。其实他不用加“当然”两个字也可以。

流川的表情又换成了就算他的脸上没有任何表情，看起来也像是不屑的神情，带有一点好整以暇的嘲讽，“原来是你喜欢她啊。”

他一边说着，一边转身沿着栏杆走去。

“我看你也很喜欢晴子，要不然你怎么会和她做了好几次？”樱木快走几步跟上流川。

“你都知道她的名字了？”流川的眼角本就有些上挑，他比樱木稍微矮几厘米，稍稍抬起头看人的时候，更像是带着讽刺的含义。

樱木突然觉得自己做错了什么，想要解释，却什么也说不出。

流川摇摇头，“你倒比我了解我自己了？”

樱木一把抓住流川的手臂，他尽量使自己看起来自然，笑了起来。但其实反倒更加容易激怒流川，弄巧成拙。

“你喜欢她就承认好了，用不着这么虚伪。”

他明明是想要笑着说出，好让这句话变得更加轻松，以便糊弄过去。但他在这么做的时候，却觉得自己的笑里，藏着一把他自己都没有预料到的刀。

流川看着他，轻轻甩掉被他拉着的胳膊。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有樱木和女人的场面。

10

樱木的上半身稍稍向后仰，正好能够注视着蹲在他腿间的洋子。

洋子在女性中算是高个子，体型较普通女性也偏大。她的大腿侧面突出的肌肉和小腿后侧的肌肉，使她看上去是那么具有鲜活的力量，那让她的生命都像是粘牙的肉一样具有难以咬断的弹性，非常漂亮。就算此时穿着高跟鞋，也不为难地蹲在他面前，大腿和小腿折叠在一起互相挤压，肌肉和脂肪十分优美地各自凸显着它们的灵活性，但又恰好融合在一起。她的脸不是那么漂亮，不像晴子那样第一眼看时就肯定是个美人。

洋子没有晴子那么楚楚可怜的气质，很多男人都喜欢晴子这种女人。但樱木觉得洋子并不容易使他看腻。晴子是个标准的美人，但他在心底似乎总是对她做出贬低的评价。

或许流川也喜欢晴子那种女人吗？大概流川到底只是男人中的一个，他也抵抗不了脆弱和柔弱的美，和那种特质使他燃起的保护欲和征服欲。

其实樱木也抵抗不了，或者不如说他比流川是个更加普通的男人。只是他抵抗的意志更强些。不知道是不是巧合，虽然他和流川的关系不算亲密无间，但总称得上是比其他人要更亲近的朋友，他却总是有意无意地向着和流川的喜好相反的方向走。似乎只要是流川喜欢的，他就必须要讨厌。

那种讨厌，更确切地说，是不屑一顾，是唾弃。连那种东西都能博得流川的视线和注意。他为此愤愤不平，他几乎没有一次统一过和流川的喜好。

洋子拿着樱木的阴茎放到嘴里的动作那么自然，仿佛她一旦伸出手或者张开嘴，就是只为了含进他的阴茎似的。她做得太过没有悬念，目的性太强，以至于在做出这个动作的初始时刻，就排除了一切欲望，竟然一点也不色情，根本无法挑拨起他的性欲。

不知道是他注视着洋子的那种姿态太久，没有眨眼，还是他突然从中获得了灵感的启发，洋子那种不假思索抓住他的阴茎，并且放进嘴里的动作，那个画面在他的脑海里，突然和其他画面产生了极高的相似度。

他想起来他以前看到的流川的裸体，那一次，在他想要抓住流川的阴茎时，他没有想象出他想要做出的下一步。那时，那个部分确实是一片空白，也是纯粹且纯洁的，他的确没有任何杂念，就算他有意识去雕琢，那里依然是被切断的。

但此时，那个断面却又像是找到了断肢所在，竟然自然地愈合在了一起，就像在这之前，他根本不知道有口交这一概念一样。

但在他看来，却更像是人为的，因为那是他在其他地方得到了灵感，是被外界添加进来的杂质。他感到自己仿佛被污染了一般。但是他现在也已经参与了进来，他无法在将自己完全染色之后，再甩掉那种念头。他像是被接合的断肢一样，也被迫参与进这种污染的进程中。

他希望自己能回到以前那种状态之中。他可以毫无顾忌地去追问自己下面是什么，会发生什么，为什么什么也没有，握住他的阴茎之后，然后呢？

就算那样，他的脑海里也不会冒出使他产生罪恶感的杂念，因为那时他是纯洁的。只有在那种毫无顾忌，却不会碰触到肮脏的壁垒的状态之中，他才是纯洁的。

他托着洋子的下巴，让她把自己依旧疲软的阴茎吐出来，“好了。”

洋子扶着他的腿，坐在他身旁，几乎贴在他身侧，轻声地问：“怎么会这样？”

流川微微侧过脸，从上面看，黑色的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。在他的嘴碰到之前，他的发梢几乎要先碰触到樱木的阴茎，樱木感到一阵瘙痒。他的脑袋向旁边稍微歪一些，然后张开嘴，终于含进樱木的阴茎。

这幅景象像是快速滑过的幻灯片，从樱木的脑海中闪过。

他想象着自己在想要握住流川的阴茎的当时，低下了头，将流川还未完全疲软、沾着少许精液的阴茎放入嘴里。他假设着流川的阴茎尝起来会是什么感觉。

他的额头和洋子的靠得很近，洋子凑近在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。他贴在洋子的嘴唇上轻轻笑起来，牙齿硌到自己的嘴唇。

他突然感到一阵恍惚，好像自己并不是自己，仿佛猛然从一场梦里醒来，或是从被他人操控的拼图中叫醒神智。他甚至对自己现在所做的事感到疑惑，尽管还记得要做这件事的原因，但那个或那些原因现在却已经对他失去了意义。他感到自己的躯壳突然变成了枯脆的中空，一脚踩下去会发出清脆的破裂声。

他不知道这些感觉是从何而来，是阳痿的附带反应，还是缺少睡眠导致的。他想自己可能需要更多的休息。

他摸着洋子落在肩背上的头发，本来蜷曲的卷发因为没有及时补烫又变直了一些。

“我想睡一下。”

“好啊，睡吧。我陪你睡。”洋子亲了他一下。

这次或许是他恰好垂下了头，洋子亲在他的额头上，就像一个慈爱的安慰。可能每个妓女都有当母亲的潜质，她们总要安慰形形色色的人。

樱木起初只是想要休息一下，但洋子不声不响地偏要抱住他哄他入睡。洋子把他的头抱进自己的怀里，弄得樱木像个孩子，樱木的腿几乎伸出床尾。他微屈起腿，侧面朝向洋子。

但实际上当他被洋子抱在怀里时，他靠着洋子柔软的胸脯和胳膊，感到脑袋被托在半空，晕眩都得到了减轻。那确实让他更快进入睡眠。

他敲了敲流川的门，这次他没有那么快打开门，但是门像是从里面被什么东西打中一样发出一声震响。他停住了将要旋转门把手的手，靠在门板上笑得弯下了腰，流川生气了。

这已经是他第三次中途打断流川做爱，流川告诉过他不要这么做，但是他不当一回事。确切点说，当流川制止他这么做的时候，他更加想要去做，仿佛上了瘾一般。不去看的话，他的内心就总是有一股无法熄灭的诱火，在撩骚着他的心壁。

他没有射精，却感觉到一种高潮才能带来的愉悦，他的心情突然变得十分畅快。

他又敲了敲门，但是不再有动静。可能里面仍然有动静，但和周围的性爱制造出的背景音交汇在一起，让他失去了对声音远近的判断能力。


	11. Chapter 11

11

他本以为流川不会打开门，但是流川却很快打开了门，而且没有赤身裸体。樱木心想，还挺快的。

流川赤裸着上身，下身的裤子是穿好了的，但是这次没有穿鞋。樱木盯着他被裤子盖住后脚跟的脚，一语不发。

在他们之间，沉默并不少见，但这样盯视着对方的沉默却让人非常不自在。

流川还没有来得及数落樱木，周围突然陷入一片漆黑。这里比较封闭，没什么窗户，就算有也被窗帘遮起来。就算是晴天，没有灯光的话，在室内也寸步难行。

估计是跳闸了。

但周围的声响没有因为这一阵意外而停止，反而因为失去了照明而更加兴奋起来，甚至有嚎叫声从远处像波浪一般翻滚着传来。

樱木没有听到近处有什么动静，流川似乎依然站在原地没有动。起初的那一下愣怔过去之后，他听到屋内晴子一边轻声念叨着一边起来的声音。

他似乎在心中默念着时间，然后突然伸出手向空中抓去，但什么也没有碰到。他向前走了一步，又抓了几下，终于在自己的左边，也就是靠近门的位置碰到了一具温热的身体。

流川在他不知道的时候移动了位置，他完全没有觉察到。

那个身体不止温热，当他真的触摸到时，觉得那要比自己热得多。可能是他出了太多汗，皮肤表层反而浮起一层凉爽，他的里面感受不到，反而觉得自己要烧起来，但体感却会受到影响。

他侧耳倾听，晴子的脚步声突然停止。他默念着时间。他将自己的身体转个方向，仿佛他正处在晴子最可能站着的位置。他把触摸到的人向自己的怀里带了一下，他的手紧紧抓着流川的手臂，流川的肌肉在他的手里静止，却仿佛是跳动着的。他第一次吻上去就恰好吻到了流川的嘴，其实他什么也看不到，就和其他所有人一样。

他先是浅浅地吻了一下，微张着嘴唇，嘴唇内侧碰触到，有湿漉漉的感觉，那让他感到那是一个真实的吻，而不只是一次被误会的皮肤摩擦。湿润提醒了他真的碰到了流川的里面。

周围一片漆黑，现在已经到了晚上，窗外是背朝人群来往场所的街道，连路灯也没有，透不进一点光亮。

樱木的嘴唇本就是微张着的，所以吻上去的时候，就自然地维持了微开的状态，自然地与流川的嘴唇相接触。但他吻上去的时候并没有想太多，甚至脑子难以转动，他所以为的亲吻的湿润感，很有可能是他沾湿了流川的嘴唇表层，从被他湿润的了嘴唇上得到的。

因为下一刻他侧过头，将上唇嵌进流川嘴唇的之间，用舌头拓开流川的唇缝，这更加证明在此之前，流川没有张开嘴。

他慢慢抓住了流川的肘部，但是不敢将他抱住，流川一定会立刻发现，自己面对着的是男人的身体。但就算闭上眼睛，他也不像是一个女人，况且他和晴子的差别太大了。

但流川一定不知道，不然他是不会接受这个吻的。他和流川的关系离吻实在太过遥远。

他尽量将呼吸放得轻浅一些，为此他几乎使自己处在憋气的状态。他越吻越深，不断从口中缓慢节省地吐出气，但他还是逐渐变得呼吸不过来。

他的舌头将流川的嘴唇完全润湿，有些干燥的嘴唇表层也已经重新变得饱满，在他的吮吸之下，变得像一块永远吃不完的糖一样有弹性。他想让自己温柔一些，没有女人会用几近于进食的方式去亲吻。

他感到自己似乎又活了过来，像是误入歧途找错了食物的吸血鬼，终于从人类的食物的蒙蔽中清醒过来，找到了有史以来第一次让自己感到活着的鲜血。

他的身体仿佛是被注入了鲜血一般，又重新充实起来，重新变得拥有弹性。皮肤和肌肉也不再干瘪，比以前更加强壮、更加高大。

他的下体也重获弹性，这就是他的身体被注入鲜血的最佳证明。如果身体的改变还不是那样明显，可下体的改变却鲜明得肉眼可见。

他的阴茎抵在他的腿根，挤压着他。他的大腿上此刻隆起愈加坚实的肌肉，也在挤压着他的阴茎，那让他感觉自己拥有强大的力量，好像连衣服都在发出崩开的声响。

流川太安静了，像是死人一样，但不得不承认，樱木十分欣赏这种特质在流川身上的表现。

那不仅为他创造许多便利，也让他在心灵上获得了极大的安慰和静谧。仿佛当流川安静得没有一点表示，和死去几乎没有差别的时候，他就也能够伴随着流川，一同沉入那道深陷的海峡。灌入他们耳朵、眼睛、鼻子和口腔的水，封堵住了他们所有的表达途径，剥夺了他们表达的权利，使他们不得不陷入没有尽头的沉默之中。

但在真实世界中，他们之间依然被毫无征兆的沉默所定义，打上一个个黑色的烧灼的斑。一次烧灼就取代他们之间所可能到达的一个地方，逐渐会取代他们能够到达的任何地方。

灌进来填满他们所有通道的水，为他们的沉默找到了一个不错的出口，起码掩饰了他的无能为力。

水压挤压着他，他看到流川在这种均匀的水压之中，变得像一个被保存起来的人偶，睁着眼睛一眨不眨。没有气泡流出打扰他们的静谧，就像他们根本不需要生命。

他不知道自己在流川眼中看起来会是怎么样，但他想或许一样看不明白。他们好像靠得很近，却从来欠缺到达彼此的渠道。缺少方式，缺少机会，缺少动机。

他们是朋友，但似乎称不上是好朋友。也可以说是好朋友，甚至是唯一的朋友，所以能称作是彼此最好的朋友。但距离却如此之远，比陌生人还要难以接近。

樱木必须要承担多说话的那个角色，但是当他不愿意配合的时候，他们似乎就失去了待在一起的理由，分开的时候总显得像是刚经历过激烈的吵架。

但很奇怪，流川突然有了反应。尽管很轻微，但樱木似乎感觉到流川在回应着他。

为了验证那是不是自己的一时错觉，他立即停止了自己的动作。

流川像条懒散的蠕虫一样微微蠕动，唇舌的开合从错觉一般的轻微逐渐变大，像朵花期太短在夜里盛开的花。

流川的吻并没有像刚才樱木的吻那样暴躁，不是为了报复而展开的回应。这让樱木困惑不已。

快要窒息的压力让樱木结束了这个复杂的吻，他感到自己像是完成了一个艰巨的任务一样满足。

他咽下嘴里属于自己的唾液，那里面必定有一些是属于流川的。吞咽这一下的动作似乎是种暗示，他觉得那已经填饱了他一部分的肚子。

但在下去的一瞬间，他的胃液仿佛变成了硫酸那种具有强腐蚀性的液体，瞬间就将它消耗殆尽。带来的饱腹感瞬间掉了个头，向下深挖他的胃，他从未觉得这么饿过。

他清楚记得青春期时如影随形的饥饿感，总使他受尽煎熬。无论吃进什么，都无法填饱他的胃口，他恨不得一刻不停地进食，才能对抗饥饿给他带来的疼痛。

但是现在，他却觉得他仿佛失去了胃一般，那里空空如也，他饿得连自己的内脏也失去了。

依然一片漆黑，樱木看不到流川的表情，流川没有发出任何声音，他现在会是什么表情？他讨厌吗？他知道面前的人是谁吗？樱木的心里生起强烈的不安。

他突然害怕起来，他不敢面对再睁开眼时看到的流川。流川一定以为那不是他，他把自己误当作晴子，所以连吻都像是喂小动物一般温柔得谨慎。没有其他的可能了。

那让樱木越来越害怕。现在还有时间，灯还没有亮起，趁还有时间。

他松开流川的手臂，退后了一步。在他下定决心之后就不再犹豫，那就像是他必须要做的事一样，有着严格的顺序和方式。

他突然握住门把手，面朝着那个房间里黑色的洞，像合上一本沉重的书一样，以最迅捷的速度关上那扇门。

门带起的风将流川的头发吹乱，像是蛾子的翅膀一般，在脸旁掀起一阵凌乱的躁动。流川感到那就像是扑在自己脸上的侮辱。


	12. Chapter 12

12

樱木从后面拉开晴子的内裤，露出了她的腰臀接合的地方。她赤裸的身体散发出一股视觉的清香，像一块没有任何奶油修饰的清水蛋糕，但依然让樱木感到过分甜腻，难以提起食欲。他拉着晴子后侧内裤的边缘，像是牵扯绳索一样将她扯向自己。

当他从晴子的后面观看着她的身体时，感到自己仿佛变成了另外一个人。这种感觉很奇妙，好像他根本没有移动，却仍然在变换不同的视角。

他按住晴子的背，让她暂时无法轻易转过头。

他尝试着去想象流川是怎样去感受的，如果他在此地会有怎样的反应。他感到自己似乎抽离了出来，所以当他去做什么，也失去了需要控制自己的负担。

这段时间以来，他逐渐享受在一旁看着流川做爱的样子，但他更希望自己不在那里。

他想让自己只是观看，像没有责任只是看电影的观众。无论观众用何种态度和姿态去看待，电影里的人都永远不会知道他的存在，也根本不会知道自己正在被他人的视线所注视的压迫性。

他希望他所在的世界和流川所在的世界是被明确隔开的，是不会融合的油和水，就算强硬地挤压在一起，也会自然分开。

这样他才能够感到自己正处在安全的场所，他才能够放松下来，单纯地投入到注视的那种享受之中。

同时，流川的行为不会受到来自他自己的丝毫影响。在他注视着流川的时候，流川所做的每一件事都是完全取决于自身，不会受到外界——来自他的注视——的任何污染，是完全纯粹的。

只有满足这两点，才是樱木所希望的最佳状态，可以带来诸多好处，却不会打扰到彼此。

但樱木希望的这种状态所需要的条件很脆弱，这其中不仅包含他自己的存在，还有许多他无法控制的因素的参与。就像是在拼一幅巨大的拼图的时候，外界的混乱却又在不停打乱拼图本身。

他无法使除他以外的东西，都按照他自身的意愿一一排列好，并且失去事物自身的主观性。所以要真正做到这件事非常困难，可以说是根本不存在的可能性。

他只是畅想过这种令他完全满意的景象，但在实际情况中却连一次也没有存在过，哪怕是能够充当暂时错觉的替代状态也没有达到。他总是需要让自己处在警惕的状态之中，有太多会给他带来危险的因素，在转移着他的注意力。

晴子慢慢伏下上半身，纤细的手臂像是幼小的羊羔一样折叠起来，跪在脏乱的床上。

樱木现在才开始担心，自己是否能硬得起来。但担忧出现得太迟，其实也无需担忧。他现在才想起来是因为今天他的状态一直很好，不举的情况没有出现，所以他才忘了这段时间一直令他困扰的事。

他不禁想起洋子对他的百般抚慰和努力尝试，心中对她产生了愧疚之情。

洋子为他口交时从来不说累，就算在行动上，也丝毫没有表露过疲惫的迟滞。就算硬不起来，被洋子放在嘴里舔舐吸吮的感觉也令他沉醉。

他也喜欢同时看着洋子的脸。口交时的脸总是因为歪曲而十分丑陋，但他觉得洋子很真实，不会像张漂亮的面具变形时那样令人失望。

难道他已经背叛洋子了吗？晴子有什么魔力，他只见过几次，难道在连他自己都没有意识到的时候，他就已经爱上晴子了吗？

流川现在正在睡觉，樱木之前说谎自己不舒服不想去，但当流川入睡之后，却一个人悄悄地来到了这里。他没有看到洋子和晴子在一起，大概也正在接客。这时候也会有生意，已经很晚了。这让他不禁振奋起来，他原以为深夜的自己总是孤独的。

他拉过晴子过分纤细的胳膊，翻转过她的身体。晴子的胸脯却很丰满，在他的眼前弹跳了一下，那一下震动引起的后续越来越弱的晃动，让她像是一块刚宰下的肉。

那种出现过的饥饿感，似乎又有爬上樱木喉咙的趋势。但同时却有本应恰好相对的反胃感，收缩着他的胃，不断痉挛。仿佛要取代他进食的欲望，要恶心地呕吐出来。

此时他感到食欲上的饥饿，比想要做的性欲更加凶猛，他不想做。但是现在不做的话，能做什么呢？

他相对于晴子的身体过大的手，抚摸上晴子的脖子，像是握住一只小鸟一样，掐住她的脖子，同时身下的撞击愈加猛烈。

他看着晴子逐渐变得困难的呼吸，竟然从自己所给予他人的痛苦里，产生出共情的行为。他的手指依然没有松懈，从中仿佛感到自己的呼吸也受到了抑制，所以他随之主动地选择了屏住呼吸的痛苦。

缺少氧气的紧张，让他的肌肉绷紧得像张拉紧得没有弹性却耐磨的渔网，颤抖从深处细微地扩散到表面。快感却因此更加集中，似乎是逃离了呼吸的杂音之后，从河底游上来的鱼。不仅使他的阴茎充血，还将阴茎都无法消化的酥麻感，扩散到了腿根周围。

他控制着晴子的上半身，同时又不停地插进她的下半身，这是流川和他一同操过的女人。

流川和她做的时候是什么样的？估计是很正常的做法，就像他所见过的那样，连姿势都是最普通的，所以当她面对自己现在的状态很惊讶也是能够理解的。

樱木仿佛是在报复这种“惊讶”，或者反过来说也可以，是在迎合它。他放纵自己的形态，刻意向非常规的方向发展。他让自己在晴子面前，一定要成为流川的相反面。流川给予她的，他就给予她相反的东西，仿佛以此就能够互相抵消，收回流川给予她的东西。

女人柔软的身体禁不住他的蹂躏，那把他带回到现实。

这种女人很讨男人喜欢，他也会喜欢。但他现在讨厌缺少力量的身体，经不住他的发泄，他还没有爽快，就容易过了头，扫他的兴。

越是柔弱，越是让他焦躁，难以填满的沟壑裂开，像一道被他亲手撕开的伤口，他把不满倾泻在那股无法承受起他的柔弱身上。越是柔和的美丽，越是脆弱的娇美，越是想要一手捏碎，仅仅只是为了一时不分对象的发泄。

他燃烧的眼睛里，是流川背对着他耸动下身的背影。他分不清那是欲望还是恨意。

但是他想他不喜欢这个女人，尽管他时常会产生这种错觉。他以为当他被一个女人吸引注意的时候，就只有一个可能。但是当一个人饥饿的时候，会同时对可口的食物感到难以下咽，甚至反胃吗？

他喜欢过女人的，他想，他只是不喜欢晴子。

在他和晴子做爱的时候，那个女人已经变成了一个符号，一个群体的代名词，柔软，温顺，缺少乐趣。

如果他脑海里想要的是另一个东西，那无论其他东西再怎么好，与那个东西的不同之处都会成为缺点本身。女人的柔软就是如此。谁不想要拥抱柔软却又不松弛的妓女的身体呢？但晴子的柔软却具有反弹的力量，或者正好排斥他的性质。就算他投入其中，也会再被弹回来。

樱木想要的是另一种，才会埋怨她的肉体缺少力量。事实上他还没有真正做出什么能够伤害她的行为，掐她的脖子没有用劲，所以他很不痛快，缺少的呼吸都让他施加在了自己的身上。

他张开嘴感受停滞的呼吸，他能够呼吸，却自主拒绝呼吸，从窒息中得到由自己施加的紧张感。他能够得到，却主动拒绝。他能够选择，却切断自己原有的后路。那种感觉是多么美好。

他也曾以为自己喜欢她，但他在和她做爱的时候，得到的快感都来自于他注视着她，却仿佛来自于另一个人的视线。

他好像不再是他自己。

他不断想着流川与他处于同样的位置，曾经和现在，那种念头令他无法平静。他们似乎融为了一体，变成了一个人。他的愤怒来自于他的嫉妒。


	13. Chapter 13

13

樱木对洋子说：“我和晴子做过了，你不要怪我。”

洋子将他的头轻柔地抱在怀中，下巴紧贴着他的头发。他高大的身躯就这样折在洋子丰满的怀抱里，如同睡在遥远以前的摇篮里。

“我怎么会怪你。”他觉得洋子说这句话的时候像在叹气。

他抬起头，从洋子的怀抱里钻出来，像钻出温暖的睡袋。这次换他低下了头，他吻了洋子。只是突然想要这么做，可能带有一定安慰的成分在里面，但那更像是一种交换感情的方式，却不包含任何有关情欲的概念。

他细细地啜吻，温润的嘴唇接触给他带来的体验非常好，但并没有激起他在男人中常见的破坏欲，那种总想要进一步撕毁并吞食什么东西的感觉。

或者这么说更加确切，那是属于他们两个人的抚慰方式，和鸟类在疲惫时交颈而眠没有任何区别，寻找一种让彼此都感觉良好的方式获取休憩的空间。

洋子的嘴里没有什么味道，只有唾液清淡的甜味。樱木从不去想洋子在他之前吻过多少人，当他和洋子接吻的时候，他又通过洋子在和谁接吻。但是他突然觉得那和吻流川的感觉很像，于是他第一次想到了这件事。

一阵突如其来又气势汹汹的悲伤席卷了他，他被涨潮的浪一头拍倒在沙滩上，但不断翻滚而上的浪却不停冲刷着他的步伐，无法使他站起。

他想到自己已经记不起长相的母亲，站在他面前敞开柔软的怀抱的洋子，在轻声呼喊着他，还有在他的脑海中闪过的，在汗水的润泽中闪闪发光的流川的下颚，混乱地交织在一起。

所有能够给予他抚慰却又令他难过的东西，似乎一齐跨出了记忆中的大门，同时向他走来，不分前后，无法分离。就好像流川也吻过那么多人，一同心甘情愿地成为了妓女。

他在吻着洋子的时候，不知道自己是在吻谁，相似的记忆让他感到面前的人好像就是流川。混乱的联想又让他觉得那时他在吻流川的时候，仿佛在透过流川，吻了许多无法确定身份的人。

洋子突然对他说：“你想试试其他的吗？”

樱木以为她说的是非常规的性爱，“什么？”其实他既做不了，也不想做。

洋子把他带到一间房间里，事先什么也没有告诉他，非常神秘，倒是引起他不少好奇心。

那间房间从外面看和其他的房间没什么不同，当他进入到里面时，也不觉得有什么不一样。旁边房间的性爱声好像更大了一些，不过反正这里哪里隔音效果都很差。但是一面墙上遮着窗帘，但那面墙的另一侧是旁边的房间，那里应当是没有窗户的。

洋子拉开了窗帘，他直接看到了对面做爱的场景，一个男人像条狗一样，用下身反复撞击俯面趴在床上的女人。他不认识那个男人，但他还是非常惊讶，急忙想把窗帘拉上。

但当他碰到时才知道，那里不是没有遮蔽，而是有一面像玻璃一样的隔板，他轻轻敲了敲。

他把窗帘拉得更开，继续注视着对面的两个人。女人把脸埋在床里，长发盖住了她的脸，但是男人抬起了上半身，面朝着他们，却依然没有停下动作，也没有和他们对视。樱木明白过来，那应该是面单向玻璃。

樱木转过头，看向洋子，“我以前也被这样看过吗？”

“没有，这样的房间很少。制作的成本太高，而且到这里来的人基本上都是纯干事，追求最低消费，不会多花钱还什么事都不干。你看，现在这里都没有人。”

洋子走上前来，挨在樱木身边，“你介意被这样看吗？我是想，既然你不喜欢自己做，看别人做会不会开心一点？”

樱木像是被吸引住了，又转过头去看着那边的人，回答得有些漫不经心。他摇了摇头，“没有。”

他起初确实有些惊讶，想到自己有在不知情的情况下，也被这样看过的可能性，突然感到一阵肉麻似的激灵。但在细想之下，却又没什么可让他介意的。

虽然他一直喜欢女人，但此时那个男人却更加吸引他，他的目光一直聚焦在那个男人的身上。

那个男人长着一张算不上好看的脸，再不小心就很可能进入到难看的行列。但因为年轻，身材并不差，应该也是做体力工作的，肌肉还算壮实。他看上去就知道是个非常迷恋性爱的人，他没有多余的动作，只有下身不停地撞击，那张不软的床都在上下弹动。

樱木感到自己的愿望似乎实现了，在这个世界上竟然还有能够满足他的渴望的方法。他感到身体里似乎燃起了一束火苗，逐渐壮大照亮。他激动不已，其中又夹杂着感激和感动，眼睛里闪烁着他自己都没有察觉到的被点燃的光亮。

那个男人长得并不像流川，没什么相似的地方，头发倒是同样的黑色。但在这里黑发本就非常普遍。

樱木对流川的头发印象深刻。其实并不是非常黑，毕竟不是染色的，在阳光下仍然有些泛棕色。大概是因为流川的皮肤太过白皙，才显得他的发色似乎要比常人更加黑，他的五官也更加分明。白得刺眼的皮肤，黑黢黢的睫毛和瞳仁。

白皮肤在这里非常少见，无论原来是什么肤色，也越晒越黑。樱木原本容易泛红的皮肤，也逐渐晒成了小麦色。

他原本以为流川是晒不黑的，但最近在流川脱掉上衣的时候，身上也出现了深浅分层。不过他被晒黑的皮肤也依旧白皙，只是有了对比之后，才知道原来他也晒黑了。

这里的女人倒是都很白，白天也不怎么出去，都在休息。晚上工作，从一天的晚上到另一天的凌晨。她们几乎晒不到太阳。

这毕竟是他第一次毫无障碍地目睹别人做爱，无论是谁，都让他很兴奋。

“我要给你多少钱？”

“不用，你不用多给我钱。你总是来找我，这段时间每次来，什么事都不做。我过意不去。”

洋子面带浅笑，仰头看着他。她体贴的态度抚慰了他的心，仿佛有人准备好了他所想要的一切，他不需要担心什么，可以放松下来，让他的身体似乎也逐渐软化下来。

后来洋子经常带他来这里，当这里空着的时候就会带他来。有时候对面的房间没有人，有时候在那里的短时间内能够见到好几个人。

有时洋子会陪他一起看，枕在他大腿上休息。有时她放樱木一个人享受自己的个人时间，她不知道窝到哪里去。反正樱木会付给她钱的，无论她去做什么，睡觉还是另接客人，都不吃亏。

他一个人在这里的时候也不会做什么，他试着手淫过一次。能够勃起，但是撸动的动作和保持快感，让他无法集中注意力在偷窥的画面上，又逐渐软了下来。反复几次之后，虽然最后终于射了出来，但是就像咳嗽一样闷在身体里，不舒服又花费力气。

他从注视中单纯获得的快感，多于依靠身体获得的快感。他明明正值青壮年，难道身体的机能已经开始衰老了吗？

快感像是作用于他的脑子，而不是他的身体。在窥视的时候，观感和以前遗留在他脑海里想象的流川带来的感觉类似，让他兴奋不已。他能感到下腹有热流涌动，那种冲动也激起他想要体验身体快感的念头。

但当他才触摸到下身，快感的所在地似乎又变换了位置，或是他所以为快感的巢穴是错觉。在身体的触碰上总感到索然无味，但那快感却依然存在。

他想，什么时候会是流川呢？

他知道这么等下去的话，恰好遇到流川的可能性微乎其微，但他不想让洋子帮助他。他觉得，如果他开口要求，那就等于他插手干涉这件事，他的欲望和流川本人都不再纯洁，观察的这件事本身，也会被全程染上愧疚的色彩。

后来连这种窥视本身都不再能够提起他的兴致，他才知道，原来不是窥视这件事或者他人直接的性爱画面使他兴奋。

他也无法找到挑起自己性欲的规律，他被弄得一头雾水，生活重又回到了原来的贫瘠和乏味之中。

在他去那间房间的那段时间里，他一直没有看到流川出现在对面。


	14. Chapter 14

14

流川正在削一块木头，不知道是过于专心致志，还是樱木掩饰得好，樱木突然悄无声息地从后面冒出来，吓了他一跳。不过他受到惊吓时，也不太表露出来，只是手上的动作颤抖着顿了一下，樱木没有注意到。

“干嘛？无聊。”流川轻飘飘地埋怨道。

樱木坐在他旁边的铺席上，“你在干什么呢？”

流川停下动作，把手里的木雕朝向他，给他看，“晴子说她雕不好，让我帮她雕。”

樱木看那木雕有一块和其他地方的刀锋不太一样，应该是流川修饰过的地方。那块木雕本来雕得就挺好的，是一个小人，应该是晴子雕来想送给流川，又不好意思直说。

不过毕竟是木雕，脸和身体都胖乎乎的，没有那么精细，看不出来是谁。

他没想到晴子原来并不是直接的人，他本来以为她会很大胆呢。

“女孩子送给你的，你懂不懂？”

流川依然在继续手中的工作，“我之后再给她送过去。”

如果当作信物互赠的话，也是件很浪漫的事。但流川说得十分平淡，好像跟他根本没有关系。

樱木突然有些在意，“你喜欢她吗？”

流川停下了削木头的动作，不知道是在想下一步该怎么削，还是因为樱木的话。很快他又重新开始了动作。

“你不是希望我和她在一起吗？”

流川削的木屑四处飞溅，有一片打在了樱木的手背上。樱木把那片木屑捡起来，捏在手指间搓来搓去。尖端戳在手指肚上，竟然还挺痛。手指一弹，将被他捏软了的木屑扔到一边，像是在避开它给自己手指间带来的这股尖利的疼痛。

他看着流川脚边堆积起越来越多的木屑，像是把玩似的，又像是在替他整理，窝起手把那些木屑都拢在一起，堆在一处。但是流川削下来的木屑却像是不领他的情一样，再次将被他清理干净的铺席变得不安全。如果赤脚不小心踩到会很疼，尖利的木刺很可能还会扎进肉里。

于是，他也就放弃了将木屑都整理到一起的工作，随流川去了。他们的脚边就变成了樱木聚拢在一起的一堆，和流川脚边胡乱飞溅着的木屑。等到流川脚边散乱着的木屑多了起来，樱木之前所做的工作也就毫不起眼，和不整理几乎没有差别。

这一连串的行为，和他们之间持续着荡漾开的干涩压抑的气味，尽管对于他们来说似乎依然司空见惯，但使得他们之间总像是发生了什么难以挽回的事，仿佛是被冷酷地拒绝了一般，死气沉沉，又焦躁难安。

樱木迟迟没有回应，就像没有听到流川的话一样。平时通常都是流川嫌他烦，对他的有些话并不想要理会，这时却是反了过来。反常的气息让两个人都无法不察觉。

“那也是件不错的事。”过了很久，樱木才像是自言自语似的，说了这么句驴头不对马嘴的话。

流川将木雕和小刀合在一起互相磕碰了下，然后把两样东西放在旁边，跪在地上将散落的木屑都聚拢到一起，再由一只手拨到另一只手里。木雕雕好了，好快。

樱木不动声色地瞄了一眼流川放在一边的木雕，那硬质的物品上生硬的线条，根本没有被修饰干净，比起原来胖乎乎的样貌，像是只是被挖去了掩饰自己的保护屏障。樱木突然感觉，自己的心也和那些刀痕一样，变得坑坑洼洼。

木屑太多，流川没有办法再拿起木雕和小刀。他站起身对樱木说：“帮我把那两样东西拿着。”

樱木平时并不会对流川言听计从，好在流川也并没有开口过几次要他帮忙。别人都说他们俩关系不错，但是他从未觉得他们有多亲近。

这次他却什么也没有说，面对流川近乎吩咐的言语，竟然只是乖乖拿起木雕和小刀跟在流川身后。细看他的表情，才知道他就像失了神一样，可能只是单纯按照听到的话去做，并没有意识到自己在干什么。

流川穿着深色的浴衣，没有棱角的式样更加显出他身形的高大和肩背的宽阔。

樱木有些恍惚的眼神，执拗地盯着流川脊背的中心，越看越觉得流川的身影像一片沾满雾气的浓重的影子，直直朝他的嗓子眼里钻，灌进他的胃里。

那片饱含重量的颜色似乎填饱了他的肚子，但不知道是还没有到胃底就消化殆尽，还是下陷的重量更加提醒了饥饿的感受，胃里的空虚感却愈加强烈。好像被空气从外面按压，让他已经没有东西可以再消化的胃轻颤地疼痛不已。

“流川，我要跟你说件事。”樱木突然从后面叫住了流川。

流川并没有因此而停下脚步，他继续向前走了几步，到达院子里的树下。他把抱在身前的双手向前摊开，将木屑洒在了树根周围，像是饱含落叶归根的暧昧的启示。这种因为不必要而显得有些模糊的行为，超出了流川给人以清凉的边界感的印象，在这样的反常下，竟然显得有些浪漫，像是心照不宣的倾诉。

樱木在说那句话时，起初停下了脚步，但只是稍作停顿。流川的移动像是还没有允许他擅自停下的指示，他便跟着也走到树下，才随同流川的步伐停了下来。

“什么？”流川拍了拍手，朝他转过身。

谁也没有意识到，但在流川这样漫不经心的态度下，他无声的行为难以避免地染上了一层命令的口气，而樱木却蹲在这种散漫的态度和有恃无恐的放置的角落，收起任何异议，只是不给流川添乱地等待。

这幕小型的情景剧，一时让樱木变得像是一条跟在流川身后训练有素的狗，似乎还能看到粗壮蓬松的尾巴在身后心不在焉地轻晃。他有力的爪子在行走间，与地面摩擦发出专属于犬类的粗糙的声音，像是坚守在流川身后的灯塔，时不时发出确认周围安全的鸣笛。

流川浴衣的前襟系得不紧，散了开来，露出了一部分赤裸的前胸。其实细看之下，他的脖子和前胸的颜色就有明显的色差，那是被生生晒出来的，他的脸也被晒黑了。只是平常当他只露出被晒黑的皮肤时，那部分的肤色依旧比普通人要白，也就没有察觉到晒黑的事实。

刚才他跪在铺席上清理木屑时，从蹲着到站起来的过程中，浴衣下摆向两边分开，他的大腿深处的阴影被逐渐照亮，但那里面到底有多深，实在难以看清。不过那也只是片刻的光景，还没有等到看个仔细，就又被宽大的衣摆盖得严实。

樱木的喉头滑动了下。他没有任何明显的表现，但此时他实际上很紧张，呼吸不由自主地加快。为了不让这点泄露出自己的情绪，他连呼吸也刻意收敛。

“之前，有一次停电，”他再次停顿了下，咽了下口水，紧张使他的喉咙极易感到干渴，“有人亲了你。那个人是我。”

他将那件事说得十分干涩，让真实发生的过程和在记忆中的感受，似乎都在一瞬间内被压瘪，只有被去除所有水分完全脆了的空壳。但实际上，与那件事原本的样貌相差甚远。

他似乎是刻意要这么做，好掩饰事实中和仍存在他脑海里的，那些多汁鲜嫩的场景。就像完全熟透的水蜜桃，刚撕开了一角的皮，果实已经几乎完全变成了流质的粘稠的液体，岩浆一样泄满了整只手。

流川的反应出乎意料得平淡。他用脚把木屑围绕着树根聚拢在一起，他甚至都没有看着樱木，“嗯，我知道。”

“什么？”樱木感到难以置信。尽管他清清楚楚听到了流川说的话，还是不由自主地发出了疑问。

他太多惊讶，只是简短的发问，也实在难以与安静的环境融合，终于刺破了被压抑着的包裹在周身的皮。

流川这才懒洋洋地看了他一眼，好像这件事一点都不值得惊讶，甚至不值得特意被提起。

“我知道是你。”他的语气很平静，也丝毫找不到刻意掩饰的痕迹，好像那当真就是他真实的反应。

就像是怀抱着欣赏的念头走到瀑布边，却发现观赏的位置离瀑布竟然如此之近，并且除了自己所站的狭窄地方，竟然没有丝毫遮蔽。那挟带着水珠向自己迅猛扑来的疾风，也使自己几欲跌倒，与所料想的情况相差甚远。樱木现在就像这种完全失去了安全感的观者，在展开得过于迅猛的真相中摇摇欲坠。

不同于他突然凝滞起来的思维，他很快给了回应，声音也十分干脆，并没有他身体里真实的沉重。

“为什么？”

“你的脚步声很有力，但是不沉重。那里没有女人能够发出这种声音。”

“就因为我的脚步声吗？”樱木其实想问，难道就因为他走路了吗？他开始设想，如果他当时不那么快就落荒而逃，是不是就杜绝了被发现的风险？

“不是。”

“那是什么？”

“感觉。我认得出你。”流川一点也不犹豫，证明他的回答并不是此刻才想出的。

感觉？感觉是种什么东西？气味？声音？当时他摸了流川，是触感和力道把他暴露了吗？流川为什么要挑选这么一个模棱两可又极度抽象的答案，它有着多么广大的想象空间，让樱木坐立不安。他对樱木所怀抱的感觉，又是什么呢？

突然一阵沉默填满了两个人之间的空间，樱木没有回应，流川也没有再对自己的答案另作补充。

这个答案并不能够算得上是个答案，如果换成是从旁人口中说出的，那肯定像是一种为了掩饰某种真实想法，而急忙拿出来敷衍的挡箭牌。但这个选择并不明智，不仅无法使自己看起来游刃有余，暧昧又没有说服力的话语反而暴露出自己惊慌的真心。

但那是从流川嘴里说出的，那缺少想象力的头脑，使旁人难以依靠言外之意的猜测，得到能够引起惊喜的信息，回应生硬且缺少说服力，难免令人失落。

樱木害怕此刻的沉默，他尽力让自己表现得满不在乎。和流川从容自如地一来一回地对谈，这对他来说很不容易，他已经做得够好。但是只要一沉默，就把他的伪装全都泄露了。但是如果他不在乎的话，他怎么什么都不说？

他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他依靠自己这副身体，真切感受到了已经和呼吸一样，融入本能的器官工作的方式。他好像变成了别人，或者他和他的身体似乎分了开来，他在一旁看着他的身体，看着自己陷入紧张与窘迫。因为他懂得自己，所以在他看来，他的每个角落都狼狈得展露无遗。他的身体已经脱离了他的思想和控制。

流川是什么意思呢？是在暗示他吗？如果流川不喜欢自己的话，为什么明明知道是他，当时却不推开他？他是不是也有和自己一样的感觉？他说他感觉得到，这种说法是不是太暧昧了些？

不停冒出来的疑问，让那个可能变得越来越具有说服力。他的内心激动不已，身体也在震颤，头脑一片晕眩。此时他才震惊于自己是喜欢流川的。

似乎在还没有对自己坦白的时候，这个想法就自然地和身体融为了一体，变成呼吸，变成气味，变成四肢的末端轻颤时的震动，活在他身体的每一处，他生活中的每一处角落。

“我亲你的时候……你为什么会接受？”

流川低着头，不知道是在思考还是不想回答。

在他们不说话的时候，沉默自然地铺满他们的周围。但当他们在说话时，那阵威胁着他们的沉默也并没有消失，只是掀起一块容纳他们声音的地方，在重回安静之后，又将那块空间均匀填满。

过了一会儿。樱木并不着急，所以他并不觉得难熬，不觉得等了很久。流川抬起头看着樱木，“难道你喜欢我吗？”

他的语气依旧平静，表情也没有明显的改变，但总觉得像是在表示胜利的挑衅和尖利的质疑。

樱木的心猛然沉了下去。他从那句话中听出来了。他知道，流川不愿意自己喜欢他，他也不喜欢自己。

所以他立刻笑了起来，好像迟一点笑，就无法弥补当下的情况。他用人们开玩笑时常用的姿态，把身体向后靠，“怎么可能，你少来了。”

流川又抬起头看了他一眼，然后收回视线，“那就好。”

他黑色的睫毛随着他的视线低垂着，让他看起来既冷漠，又散发出一种像是细碎的钻石晶莹璀璨的忧郁。还好现在是火热的夏天，不然那会很容易使人变得消沉。

那句话像是一把刀深深刺进樱木的胃里，否则为什么应该是心疼，胃却这么痛。可能他的身体懂他，为了分担心脏的痛苦，都不约而同地出了事故。

但是那阵痛却又像是锋利的光线，照亮了他的视野，此刻他放眼望去，看什么都像是他高高挺立的阴茎。粗壮的树上横伸的枝桠，汲水的笨重的铁具，高高竖起的路灯，一切都是他性欲的象征。他的性欲无处不在。不顾他人的存在和视线，旁若无人地盛放，且经久不息。雨水打湿了顶端，粘稠地混合着汇集而成，落下沉重又疼痛的一滴。

他失去了后路，突然觉得这样可能更好。而且他已经向流川坦白，他也不用再维持着忐忑不安的绷紧的状态，反而变得一身轻松。

不过这种轻松近似于将自己切成两半，仅仅维持一半的形式上的完好，却完整牺牲了另一块。可是已经被大刀阔斧地切割过，就算留下一半，也不再具有整体的作用和意义。松懈下来的精神垂坠在身体最底处，遥遥仰望着吊在杠杆上的头顶，却觉得自己再也难以站起来触摸。

他一时关心则乱，却忘了问流川，如果知道是他，为什么不推开他，还要吻他？


	15. Chapter 15

15

经过那次坦白之后，大概是多少也有过肌肤之亲的缘故，他们的关系似乎比之前要轻松一些。拉近的距离让他们用不着再互相隐瞒或遮掩，但却是包含在一股甩不脱的干涩之中，好像在依然紧张的时刻，刻意想要放松下来的身体，哪里都透露着不自然的棱角。

连新出现在他们之间的那种“轻松”，也像是刻意装出来，似乎只是为了给别人看的，观赏性大过实用性。

樱木不知道这算不算是进步的进程中必然要经过的一环，承受那种气氛好像比以前的相处更加吃力。

他有时会陷入这种迷茫之中，但他连那种雾气般缭绕着的，不沉重却无法摆脱的气氛都无法抓住，他自己也说不清那其中的本质是什么，更别提要看清自己的内心。

流川就当那件事没发生过一样。不过如果他在樱木告诉他之前，就知道是樱木，那么既然在樱木坦白之前，他的态度都依旧没有什么变化，现在自然也不会有多大改变。对于他来说，依然是同样的生存土壤，影响到心态的只有樱木。

樱木时常陷入进退两难的地步，或者说是处在一个有许多条岔路的路口，不仅仅只是“两”难。他要怎么面对流川？他们还是朋友吗？如果是朋友的话，只是普通朋友吗？可是普通朋友会接吻吗？流川没有抗拒他，那是不是证明，这在他们之间是被容许的？他以后还可以这么做吗？那如果他们可以这么做，他们到底可以做到哪一步？流川为什么接受他的吻？流川不缺女人，没有道理要依靠男人发泄欲望，他对自己……有感情吗？

每一个问题都引向一条完全不同的路，只是丝毫偏差，他所能做的就可能处在完全不一样的领域。他面对每一个问题，都觉得似是而非。

他觉得自己好像被谁强迫拖入了巨大的漩涡之中，但他本以为导致那些问题产生的中心，为那些问题提供养分的根源——流川，却在离他很远，连水滴都溅不到丝毫的安全地段。原来让他困惑不已的不是流川，而是他自己。

一丁点差距带来的都是相差甚远的道路，怎么能不让他举步维艰。无论做出什么决定，都怀抱着对失误的强烈的恐惧。因为他不是在事态明晰的情况下做出决定的，而是依靠他对现状完全主观的猜测，来决定他下一步的行动。一旦发生错误，就像连自己的死因都不知道一样冤枉。他也更怕在死之前才恍然大悟死因是什么，有时候后悔比困惑更难以接受。

他有时候觉得面对流川很轻松，经历了亲密的行为之后，在他们彼此之间，就像是产生了旁人无法拥有的新的联系一样，别人再艳羡、觊觎，却丝毫不用担心被抢走。

但有时，他又觉得和流川相处仿佛无法呼吸。他处在一种战战兢兢的状态，不知道流川在想什么，不知道流川会用什么目光、什么态度去看待他。

他以前也不是完全了解流川，或者说了解的根本不够多。但现在他的注意力过分集中于那些他仅靠臆想无法获得的事情上，不仅不会得出具有说服力的推论，还让他处于一种被白白浪费精力、高度消耗体力的恍惚之中，容易因为异常细小的事情受到惊吓。

他该知道流川是个寡言少语的人，那是他的性格，不是他的态度。但在樱木现在看来，却难以避免地认为那是他沉得住气的标志。

樱木明白，他一定要做出一些改变，才能引发流川的行动。才能从他的回应之中，仅仅只是验证自己众多猜想中的一个。

他试探着第二次吻了流川。

那实在不是个好时机，但他没有心情去考虑什么时候的气氛合不合时宜。气氛不好倒也刚好，那就没有意乱情迷的因素掺杂在其中，如果流川接受，那就说明那就是他真实的态度。

他没有能够等到和流川多作唇舌缠绵，只是浅浅地吻了流川一下就被推开。如果不是他一开始因为有些恍惚，而心急地探入舌头，那他都根本没有机会尝到流川嘴里的味道。

流川的脸上沁出一层薄汗紧贴在皮肤上，使他的皮肤被蒸腾得似乎变得透明了一些，看起来仿佛即将要消失一般。樱木吻流川的嘴唇时，也连带着舔到嘴角，汗水淡淡的咸味盖住了唾液的味道。

流川轻轻地推开了他，并且动作不快，就像是早就知道他会这么做，打定主意要拒绝他。因为熟悉对方的动作，所以才能将拒绝做得如此缓慢。在推开的过程中，依然维持着与樱木接吻的状态，也是因为仿佛早已预测并且决定下来，尽管推拒的动作缓慢，却又十分坚定，一分分、一步步拉开他们的距离。

他捂着嘴，露出一双看不出情绪的眼睛瞄着樱木。他很快又放下了捂住嘴的手。这让樱木的心中突然升起一股怒火，并且以生猛的事态极速攀升。

他这时候有什么好介意的？捂着嘴？他以为他是什么？他就是什么好东西吗？难道第一次接吻的时候，他不是也接受了吗？好像自己是在迫害他一样。

而流川后来放下手的动作也同样让樱木生气。如果装模作样的话，倒也给了理由让自己厌恶他，但他却很快放下，修正了那种装腔作势的行为，让自己连唾弃他的理由都无法充分。

流川看他的眼神很奇怪，好像是没什么情绪，但看上去却又觉得他是在打量樱木，似乎对樱木的行为感到很疑惑。

他装什么？如果要装纯情的话，如果想要撇清自己的一切责任的话，为什么不在第一次的时候就做出来？

樱木突然很想捧住流川的脸，狠狠吻他的嘴，想咬住他，把他的身体撕裂。樱木感到一股原始的冲动在身体里沸腾，像是捕食者面对血腥的追逐和饥饿的空前壮大的需求。那种强烈的叫嚣不属于人类，他觉得或许自己实际上属于某种野生的肉食动物，就算藏在人类中生活，从远古时代传递下来的刻在基因中的本能，瞬间叫回了他的本性。

那确实是不同于情欲的感觉，尽管他的阴茎也已经硬了起来，但是此刻，在他想要做的事中，做爱并不排第一位。他觉得自己的嘴非常大，张开嘴时，牙齿会不受脸部皮肤的禁锢向外张开，不用担心猎物过大无法消化的问题，他的嘴可以一口将猎物的头咬断。

如果说什么欲望都可以退一步，借性欲作为适当的发泄，那他此刻的性欲，或许也只是无法承受空前壮大的食欲，而溢出的一小部分。尽管从身体中也传来性欲被抚慰的快感，但想要吃下的欲望，却切切实实排在第一位。

他记得以前在流川身上闻到过劣质的金属的气味，那是铁的味道，尖锐、深刻，如果再浓烈一点就会熏到眼睛，让皮肤表层引起战栗。现在他想起来，那就像是血的气味，可能那确实是，从流川的皮肤表层之下，传递出来的血的气味。

铁的气味，流川的气味，隔着皮肤散发出的流川的血的气味，彼此融合，似乎让本来刺激的食物变得容易被进食，却也保存了那像刀片一样的特质。

流川看樱木的眼神，让樱木感到自己坠入了一种从未经历过的孤独处境，他好像变成了一个异类。但他流川不是和他一起做那种事的吗？他现在想要撇清自己的责任？

眼见流川即将事不关己地离开，樱木拦住了他的去向。

他没有看着流川，凭借本身就高一些的身高向侧方的远处望去，脸上浮现出一种极力克制而呵出的冷笑，“你不是说这样无所谓吗？”

“接吻”似乎变成了他们之间的一种特殊暗号，总是“这样”、“那样”地形容，也不局限于特定场合，但是彼此却都能立即理解。

但是流川说出的话却完全出乎樱木的意料。

“怎么可能无所谓？你和我是什么关系，可以随便接吻吗？”

流川说话的姿态依旧如他平常一般轻飘飘，但就是他这样轻松的姿态，才能够如此轻易地激起对方的怒火，用自己被悠然装饰起来的讥讽，去有意识地袭击对方的自尊心。每当这时，樱木就越发肯定，流川知道如何激怒别人。就算作为旁观者时能够看出他的意图，却也不得不承认，面对他的挑衅，实在难以泰然处之。

他感觉自己的脸上像是被尖利地抓了一道口子，麻木和火烧般的疼各占半边。

流川一直注视着他，这让他更加肯定流川是有意在玩弄自己。

樱木突然从下面快速伸出一只手掐住了流川的脖子，将他向上拎起顶在墙上。虽然没能使他双脚离地，但是遏制住了他正常的呼吸，并且使他的脸被迫抬起。在樱木的手下被挤压住的动脉，似乎感受到了这股危险，更加卖力地鼓动着。

“你是要把你说过的话、你做过的事，都当作没发生过吗？”樱木单手勒着流川的脖子，间或威胁地晃动着，让流川的后脑勺敲打在墙上，用轻微的疼痛提醒着他的处境，“你想把自己的责任都摘干净？可能吗？”

流川一时失去先机，被克制住了呼吸，全身使不上力，便没能挣开樱木。但尽管如此，他在因为晃动和敲打，本能地闭起眼睛消化袭来的晕眩后，依然平静地直视着樱木。倒不如说，他的眼神过于平静，简直是在用自己处于看似弱势的处境下，却依旧镇定的状态，去嘲笑樱木的力量。他们的对抗从来不单单局限于语言。

流川呼哧呼哧地喘着气，间断的气息艰难地从他的嘴里，用近似咳的方式，不体面地呼出来，喷在樱木的脸上，和樱木因为紧勒住他的脖子，而青筋暴突如同被树根盘绕的石头一般的手背上。喘息由远及近，先是带来一阵燥人的热气，待在表面留下一层粘腻的水汽之后，稍显清凉，但还没有等到冷静下来，下一阵不客气的热气又覆盖上来。反复多次之后，那像是一次次重新烫伤的疤。

此时樱木为了要威慑对方，整个身体都逼近他。而要维持气势的平稳不灭，细致到连眨一下眼睛，都可能是败下阵来的暗示。所以，尽管他上下打量着流川从额头到前胸的浮动，也丝毫不让上下眼睑互相触碰。这就让他的脸上不仅被流川呼出的热气染上一层温度，眼睛仿佛也在呼吸着流川呼出的气体一样。

流川没有说话，死死盯着樱木。当他的视线聚焦起来，不再只是懒散，便会锐利得让人极度厌恶。为此他刚来时，从别人那里挨了不少打，虽然他也没少把挨的打还给别人。

樱木知道流川此时没办法再说出什么，他没有资格，没有立场。事情就是自己说的那样，流川不可能当他说过的、做过的那些事情全都没有发生过。他有他的那一份责任，要算起来的话，他必须承担。

但是为什么他又能摆出一副必胜无疑的表情？他没有无赖的资质，没办法将黑白颠倒，事实摆在眼前，他还能不相信？

樱木猜不透流川，懊恼使他心烦意乱，疑惑和猜忌的疲惫，使他本能地想要远离流川这个使他耗费精力的根源。

但他又不能放手，一无所获的失落鞭打着他。就算是趁乱，他也要从流川那令他找不到方向的堡垒中榨出些什么。

樱木好像头痛欲裂，呼吸逐渐粗重起来，似乎比被勒住脖子的流川还要难受。

他艰难地从牙缝中挤出一句话，“你别想再控制我。”

他的手腕依旧用力，但不知是被转移了注意力无意为之，还是有意对流川手下留情，力量作用的对象，只是对着流川破损到即将报废的衣服。领子纠结起来勒住了流川的脖子，但比起刚才樱木坚固的手掌，已经可以自如呼吸。

流川此时已经能够轻松地将樱木的双手挣脱，他抛弃似的丢开了樱木的手，眼神从攻击的敌视，又恢复到了不屑一顾的冷淡。

“你高估我了。”

不知道是真实的饥饿，还是疑问没有被满足而引起的空虚，樱木再次感到胃里因为空洞而疼痛起来。但那种疼痛没有令他虚弱，却更加激起他堆积起来无处施展的暴力。

劳力工作消耗了他们的许多体力，残存的力量借着欲望的通道一齐发泄。但就是这样，这里的斗殴事件却屡禁不止。这里不是监狱，却比监狱更加肆意地挥霍着暴力、性欲、集中性的体力。

但是如果此时他扑上去狠咬流川一口，仿佛就中了流川的计谋，就正好如他所意。他不会再受流川的控制。

他闭上眼睛，紧咬的齿列互相摩擦着模拟啃咬的触感。像是安抚发怒的狮子一样，感受着它随着急促的呼吸而鼓动的脉搏，引导着它缓慢地恢复平稳的呼吸，自己和它两道不同步的呼吸，互相交错着逐渐回到起始点。

流川的脚步响了起来。樱木想起流川说过他认得自己的脚步，有力但不沉重。那流川的脚步声呢？他本以为男人的脚步声都是差不多的，哪有流川所说的什么区别。顶多拖沓和连续的区别，体重也确实会带来变化，但流川和他身形相似，理应不会有什么差别。

但他将流川对他所做的形容，也代入流川的脚步声中时，却发现不仅无法使流川对自己的印象和流川真实的脚步声契合，而且流川的脚步有着另一种截然不同的风格。

他的脚步轻盈，甚至称得上是轻快，像是慢速的弹跳，但也丝毫不像是女人的脚步声那样轻慢、小心。他的脚步仿佛带着某种惬意，某种灵活的快意。声音逐渐变小，但节奏却依旧没有变得杂乱，那象征着离自己越来越远，搭配着他的脚步声中那种高人一等的快意，似乎为着能够离开自己而窃喜不已。

樱木不知道为什么，每次他想要知道的事却都得不到答案。不是回答的内容无法使他满意，而是无论该填上什么内容，该填上东西的位置却始终是空白。流川一次又一次，用他那高超的转移注意力的技巧，使自己屡次无功而返。

他说他不会再被控制了！

“你还没有回答我！”

流川已经走到了门口，他向樱木张开丝毫没有僵硬的线条的双臂，轻松地说出：“你和我之间有关系吗？我要向你解释什么？”

樱木大可以干脆地追上前去，再次紧紧抓住流川洗到只是挂在脖子上的衣领，逼迫着他回答自己。但是他却不知道，当他那么鲁莽地献出代价时，当他承担露出弱点的风险时，他要说出什么。

或许他想要在他说出之前，流川就能够告诉他，他们之间是什么关系。

他仿佛吃进了一颗在半空原地高度旋转的子弹，没有动弹半步。他看着流川在他面前，把那扇摇摇欲坠的门摔得震耳欲聋。


	16. Chapter 16

16

精神的懦弱会在肉体上得到体现。樱木最近觉得身体越来越虚弱，就算全身摊开，毫无保留地沐浴在炽热的太阳光底下，也无法从那强烈得刺进皮肤中的阳光中，汲取到半分能量。

他像是已经死去的植物，就算不惜浪费地灌入再多营养也无济于事。他虚有能够消化和转化那份能量的外表，本质却已经被实质性地改变了。

盛夏的烈日烧得皮肤都在滋滋作响，活在阳光下的生命又是多么丰盛，但是他却感到同样置身其中的自己，连呼吸的轨迹都在摇摆不定。时有时无的气体极度缓慢地在他的身体中，以像是随时都会没有下一步的方式，与外界进行令人担忧的交换。

他不知道肉体的折磨能够产生多大的破坏力，因为他从来没有体验过缺少力量的绝望，他曾经一度是力量的集合体。此时，他第一次经历面对自身力量的无能为力。

他闭上眼睛，即使隔着眼皮，刺眼的阳光依旧在视觉上留下艳丽的色斑。那份力量无所不在，无孔不入，炙烤着他无力蜷曲的指尖。他感到自己似乎也被笼罩着自身的阳光逐渐同化，力量沿着阳光中飞升的灰尘的路线，被更伟大的力量源泉吸收，碎成耀眼的光子逐渐流失，和漂浮在无法逃脱的每一处空间中的阳光粒子融为一体。

轻薄的障子门被粗暴地推开，关上时用力地撞击在一起。

还没有等樱木睁开眼睛，流川赤裸着的脚就到了他的近前，在他的脑袋旁边停下，仿佛随时都会用力踩在他的脸上，让他的脑袋发出清脆的声响破裂开来。

“你要睡到什么时候？”

流川的声音听起来很不满，带着兴师问罪的语气。他生气了。

樱木似乎因为他的愤怒而感到些许满足，仿佛在适当的时候送来的点心，稍许填补即将要吵闹的胃。

要说樱木的动作太慢，但在正午的阳光中睁开眼睛，确实不是件容易的事。樱木起先没有避开阳光，直接微微睁开了双眼，随着阳光的漏进，他感到自己的眼睛仿佛瞬间失明一样被穿透了过去。到底还是没能抵抗住那阵疼痛，他皱着眉头眯起眼睛转过了头，正好面向站在他面前的流川的小腿。背过阳光之后，他这才能慢慢睁开双眼。

“干什么？”

等到他的视力恢复正常，能够看到眼前的事物，视线便自然顺着棉麻浴衣的纹理向上移，正看到流川居高临下的脸。那脸上的表情也十分配他此时的姿态，带着冷漠的鄙夷。樱木心想，一睁眼就看到这么倒胃口的画面。

樱木不再刁难自己的脖子，低下头回到平视的姿势，自然就对着流川赤裸的双脚，和因为动作摇摆而偶尔从浴衣的缝隙中露出的腿。

“你再不去，一天的工钱都要扣光了。”

“偶尔休息一天又怎么样嘛。”樱木像是常见的那种俗气的酒鬼一样耍起无赖来。

他和流川虽然时常产生矛盾，有时行为也常带幼稚之气，但却从未这么讨人嫌的无赖过。他像是特意要隐瞒什么似的，用这种最为广泛也十分拙劣的欺骗方式的恶臭去驱赶对方。

“我们是能够休息的立场吗？你要不干就不干，但一早上多少人问我，我快被烦死了。”

“知道了，知道了。你怎么也能这么吵……”

樱木为了让流川尽早闭嘴，而对他那副责难自己的严肃面孔，兴起戏弄的心思。他将一只手干脆地伸向流川被浴衣掩隐住的底下，轻轻地抓住了他略带凉意的脚踝。

没有让他失望，流川发出一个不满的没有意义的单字，立刻抽出了自己的脚，樱木的手掌内侧就顺势从流川的脚踝经过脚侧，再顺滑地摸到脚背。

樱木将脸抵在清凉的铺席上，无声地笑了起来。就算是流川也还是一样，没有让他失望。流川对他果断的拒绝就像是一针安慰剂，舒缓地注入他的血液里，为了抚平那阵悸动，而不惜过头地失落。

“午饭后赶快过去。知道了吗？”

樱木只能看到流川的脚在旁边走来走去，面对流川的跟腱突显的脚踝，他总兴起想要给流川建立起阻拦的恶劣想法，总想要伸手拦住他，让他绊个大跟头。但流川总也不上当，只是被挡住了前进的方向，但只是偶尔稍微趔趄一下，就能惹得樱木发笑。

反复几次，流川终于不留情地一脚踩在樱木的手上。

樱木长长地叹了口气，“知道了……”

他翻了个身，仰面摊开躺在铺席上，不再被刺眼的阳光影响，他的视线回复到了平常，他能清晰地看见流川浴衣的衣摆，在他的眼前晃来晃去。流川的双脚是分开朝外侧展开的，所以这样能够很容易看到衣摆底下。但是流川靠得没那么近，根本无法窥探，况且樱木也觉得那样的行为很没意思。

对他而言，与肉欲相关的东西已经失去了常人眼中的魅力。他似乎在突然之间变成了素食主义者，面对荤食时，无需调动意志力去阻挡诱惑，身体就自行地开始反胃。

性欲像是肉体的力量一样，从他的体内流失。他觉得把流川折腾得狼狈跌倒在地，能够更加引起他的兴趣。比如此时他就想扳住流川的双腿，让他站着的比自己现在高得多的，仿佛是庞然大物的身体，向自己的头顶栽倒，像一座滑坡的山一样流着碎石砸向他，淹没他一样盖住他的口鼻，用流川的身体掩埋他的脸。

但是流川无法欣赏他的乐趣，没有丝毫配合他的好意。他就像是得不到正确的玩具的宠物一样，与主人的困惑和无聊面面相觑，扑咬着主人的裤脚，摇头摆尾地享受在得不到回应的戏耍之中。

“会去的。”樱木仰头看着出现在他视线范围内的流川的黑发说道，手向上伸去，试图拖拽流川的衣服。

“管你去不去。”流川拉住腰间衣物的边沿抖了一下，便轻易摆脱了樱木胡乱伸在他衣摆中的手。

流川在离开的时候，踩了樱木摊在铺席上的左手一脚。樱木连忙向左边翻过身，夸张地缩起身体，捂住左手，“好疼！”

障子门被关上的时候发出尖利的摩擦声，那种斩钉截铁的气势和迅捷的速度，让樱木觉得那仿佛是借门在说一句骂他的话一样，他都怕流川能直接把脆弱的纸门带走。流川肯定是故意踩他的。

“啊……好疼，好疼……”

流川还在的时候尚且对他的反应不闻不问，现在已经出了房间，他一个人自言自语地念叨着，仿佛显得有些落寞。


	17. Chapter 17

17

“流川，一起去吧。”樱木从流川身后用一只手揽住了他的腰。

流川本能地将一只手快速下移，抵在自己的身体与樱木的手臂之间。等他转过头，确认是樱木之后，再用手臂将他隔开。

“去什么？”流川的表情和语气却不像是问，而是表达对于樱木的话的否定。

樱木没有因此受到打击，反而勾住流川的脖子将他拉近自己，两个人的头几乎靠在一起。

“今天找个女人一起吧，就找你喜欢的晴子怎么样？”

流川看向樱木。尽管他什么都没有说，表情也没有什么变化，但是按照他平常几乎不会有多余动作的风格来看，那就是他表达疑问的方式。

“就是那个啊。”樱木把一只手握成空心的拳，另一只手伸出食指在空心中反复抽插。

对于樱木说要去嫖妓，流川并不惊讶。但他一开始没能明白樱木所说的“一起”是什么意思，因为他根本没有想过樱木竟然会想要和他三人行

“把你的手拿下去。”流川转过头，收回了注视着樱木的视线。

樱木却更加向他的身上倾倒，几乎压在他的侧身，抵在他的耳边，轻声说：“这么喜欢你那个晴子啊，都不舍得拿出来分享吗？”

他突然想告诉流川，他已经和晴子上过床，流川会是什么反应？如果自己向流川炫耀已经没办法被任何人改变的事实，流川会怎样生气？会气得想要杀死他吗？

流川沉默着耸了下被樱木搭着的那半边肩膀，樱木的手臂自然垂落了下去。

樱木冷哼了一声，“真的啊，怪不得呢……”

他再一次确认，原来流川是真的喜欢晴子，所以就算晴子本来就是一个妓女，流川也不愿和他人分享她。爱是这样一种感觉吗？原来这样一种庸俗的东西，竟然能如此轻易地降落在流川的身上。

他转过头，也不再面对着流川，叽叽咕咕地念叨着一些话，有些飘得太远听不清，但从语气上能够辨别出来都不是什么好话。

流川站起来向前走去，“我不会陪你玩什么无聊的游戏。”

“流川枫，你别想就这么离开！”

纵使身边嘈杂的人群各自有各自关心的事，谁也懒得对其他人投入多余的注意，但此时也不由得纷纷侧目。或许他们把这当成打架的预兆，除了性爱，暴力是他们最热衷的事。

“你听到我说的话。”流川没有回头，他的这句话原本很可能被嗡嗡作响的人群吞噬。樱木想如果是自己的话，他会担心对方听不到自己说的话。

“流川枫，你在怕什么？”

这一句话似乎瞬间激怒了流川，他突然转过身迅疾地向樱木走来。说是走，但带起的风却像是有形的物体，在他路过的人那里留下被撞伤的痕迹。

他借着冲力，将樱木一直逼退到墙边。他单手抓住樱木的衣领，将他抵在墙上。

“你不要再装傻了。”流川的声音惯常得冷冽，樱木感到仿佛突然出现一阵为自己解渴的水流，轻巧地灌入他微微张开的嘴。

樱木朝流川的脸上啐了一口，看着流川的脸颊被自己的唾液涂污，给他带来一阵电波状的快感，像是一个章一样“啪”地打在流川的脸上。

“我倒是要看看是谁在装傻。”樱木也毫不示弱。

流川刚才一直朝他逼近，此时他们两人之间的距离相隔十分迫近，彼此的呼吸像是在隔空抚慰一般，缭绕着对方的皮肤，炽热交融的呼吸倒不像真正的两个人看起来那样剑拔弩张。

樱木能看到流川眼底映出的自己，他看得越来越深，突然觉得自己就住在流川的身体里，而流川就是自己。

他的肚子咕咕响了起来，饥饿的感觉及时出现，或者说再一次出现在有流川存在的场合。流川好像是他的食欲，流川存在，他的食欲就高涨起来。

流川的身上不断向他散发着温暖的汗味，白天出过的汗水发酵到晚上，自然已经不再新鲜，气味也朝着腐败的方向发展。但因为是存在于鲜活的人体之上，就算变质，也是被新鲜肉体而蒸腾保存的汗臭味。

或许是活着的生命之间不存在排斥感，樱木的食欲不仅没有因为汗臭而减退，反而从那种汗臭味中获得一种崭新的激励，诱导着他吸取那股咸腥。

流川松开了他，只简单回答了他一个字，“好。”

樱木几乎是逼迫着流川顺从了他，他应该庆祝这次的胜利，他应该为此高兴。但在他的后脑背后，隐隐燃烧着的，却是滚烫着他泪腺的嫉妒。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三人行警告。但CP非3P，仅限于花流/流花。

18

在此之前，樱木没有担心自己能不能硬起来。他一次性扒下了晴子的短裤和内裤，从后面进入了她。事实上，他硬得不行，和所有正常男人一样。

晴子趴在床上，双膝张开呈跪姿。她面对着坐在床头的流川，低下头为他口交。

流川的手指缠绕着晴子的头发，但他看起来十分心不在焉，并不像在抚摸她的头发，而只是任由着她的头发攀附上来。

晴子的发色不是纯黑，有些许泛棕，不知道是不是染过。但那种温暖的色泽，似乎也连带着使流川的手指染上了那份温度。

此时晴子同时连接着他们两个人的身体，仿佛在肉体上成为了将他们牵引在一起的桥梁。樱木向前抚摸着晴子的脊背，似乎再近一点，就能够通往流川那一端的彼岸。他朝向对岸流川伫立着的不安的身影，为了要更快在那片陆地抛下落地的锚，向桥梁的深处进入得更加深入。

流川感到一阵阵反胃，那种感觉使他浑身无力，他的指尖甚至因为虚弱，而在微微颤抖。他难耐地慢慢闭上了眼睛，睫毛像是灵动的鱼尾一样，在空中轻柔地拂动。

但是他的阴茎在晴子的口中仍旧不断胀大，除了他自己，不会有人察觉出他有任何不适。

性欲是个令人困惑的东西，但那也不是他想不想硬的问题。仿佛是他情感上的恶心，让他失去了肉体的力气，虚弱的身体交出了他全部的自治资格，阴茎便完全脱离了他，任由自身意愿地发展壮大。

樱木把自己抽出来，晴子的里面已经被他操得湿哒哒的。

他拍了下晴子的屁股，“转到那边去。”他向流川那里抬了下下巴。

晴子停下给流川口交的动作，转过头去看着樱木。反应过来之后，她便准备把屁股朝向流川，反过来为樱木口交。

但在晴子转过身之前，流川突然抓住了晴子的手腕，致使她无法转过去。晴子抬起头看向她，她的嘴边还挂着流川的阴茎中流出来的前液。

流川抓着晴子，却看着樱木，说了一句不着边际的话，“我们之间有必要走到这步吗？”

他的语气似乎很悲伤，里面蕴含着一条被边疆阴冷的风吹皱，而被迫向前流的窄河，推动着被卷入其中的惨败的枝叶丝丝作响。但流川是不会悲伤的，起码从没有人见过，樱木也没有。

樱木的眉头下压，眉尾情不自禁地昂扬起来，这让他看起来不止意气风发，而是带有一种在压抑的痛苦中被搅弄的疯狂。他笑了一声，眼睛亮得仿佛在黑暗中点起的火，像一头夜行的野兽一般，反出毫无皱褶的光芒。

他的身体里传来了一阵四面八方袭来的疼痛，就像是在切割着自己的内脏给自己喂食，一边由自身给自己带来痛苦，一边又将这种痛苦带来的利益直接喂给自己。但是，他快意，他感受到一种不断要撕破快意本身的快意。与此相比，性欲简直不值一提。

难道是因为要等待着这种凌驾其上的快感的到来，让他事先为了性欲的取代有所准备，才让他早先失去了性欲的能力？

“这样不好吗？”他是笑着对流川说的。

以前他从不会那么笑，或者说在此之前，他根本不是会拥有那副笑容的人。那种笑容虚有笑的空壳，身于称为笑的正面的分类，虚假至极，却具有实在的蛇蝎般阴冷的剧毒的危险。

樱木仍旧维持着那张眯起眼睛的笑脸，经过一个人身体的距离，长长地注视着流川。他突然觉得晴子不再存在，这里只有他和流川两个人。而他们之间也并不相隔这么遥远，仿佛就在近前，身体微微前倾，就能靠在对方的身上。

流川不服输地也不移开视线，沉默地与樱木对峙了好一段时间。但最后他还是垂下了视线，硬掰着晴子的身体，让她从自己的身上挪开。

他下了床，利落地穿上裤子，过程中只有拉链拉起的声音格外引人注意。直到最后，他也依然一言不发。

当他走过樱木身边的时候，樱木一把抓住了他的手腕。樱木脸上那副虚假恶毒的笑容，像是从别人那里借来的一次性的东西似的，不能轻易卸下，否则就无法再次提起来，此时依旧吝惜地挂在他的脸上。

“这时候想要逃走吗？”樱木没有低下头，只是将视线迅速下移到流川的裆部。

趁流川躲避之前，他一手捂在流川的裆部上，隔着被汗水反复浸湿，又被体温和夏季的高温烘干的裤子，抓住他的阴茎，试图借无法掩盖的生理现象激怒他，“这里受得了吗？”

流川面无表情地看着樱木，但既没有犹豫的神色，喉头也丝毫不蠕动一下，似乎从头到尾他就没有说话的打算。

此时相隔如此之近，樱木又一次从流川的脸上看到了那种悲伤的表情。他确认那不是自己的错觉，哪怕居高临下的姿态，也没有剥夺这种感觉存在的位置。

明明那张脸上依旧一如平常，没有任何表情，是樱木见惯的模样。但那种悲伤的感觉，却像是缭绕的烟雾一样，争先恐后地被他吸入到肺的深里，充斥到身体各个细胞，仿佛自己也跟随着流川，一同悲伤了起来。

樱木突然产生一种强烈的想要亲吻流川的欲望，想要紧紧地拥抱住他，把他勒在自己的身体里。让自己的骨骼戳破他的皮肉，嵌到他的身体里，像是要形成化石一样让血肉融合，难以撕扯。

他不再在乎流川是否喜欢晴子，他不在乎流川有别人。他抱着其他的女人也好，男人也好，对晴子露出自己从未见过的温柔神情也好，嫉妒都比不上此刻想要拥抱他的欲望更加重要。

那是一种无能为力的感觉。亲吻、拥抱，要和他融为一体，要带着他进入没有时空的概念里去，仿佛一切都不存在，连他们也没有存在的必要。如果他们什么也做不了，那不如让他们本身也失去意义。只是那一种强烈的要去做什么的感觉，一种令他想要嚎啕大哭的冲动，没有比这更加无能为力的无名之物，让他如此虚弱，使他的肉体堕落。

事已至此，他已经无需再为他们之间存在的东西，如果说感情太过轻率，那就称之为一种精神，已无需再去命名。

他的眼神迷离起来，在恍惚间，他感到自己仿佛已经在啃噬着流川鲜活的肉体，尽管鲜血淋漓，而流川依旧不发一言供他夺取。


	19. Chapter 19

19

流川离开了那间房间，樱木紧随着追了出来，或者用“捉”住他来形容更合适。在流川刚离开之后，他便气势汹汹地把那间房间里的生气，随同光源一起带了出来，就像丝毫不考虑那里的人是否还对能量有所需求似的。仍在那里的晴子，刚才还作为连接两人的肉体上的桥梁，身处不可或缺的地位存在着，现在却变成了那个孤身一人的人。

“流川！”樱木急切的声音从流川的背后传来。

他突然觉得自己连刚才那样什么回应都不给的沉默也无法做到，呼吸连同步伐的速度都变得迫不及待起来。

流川没有给樱木追上他的机会，而是自己停住了步伐，转过身面对着迎面向他快步冲来的樱木。当樱木走到他面前时，他顺势抓住樱木的衣领，把他向走廊的墙壁上砸去。

“你到底想干什么？”流川很苦恼，他根本不知道晴子什么时候成为了他们之间的隔阂。

樱木只是因为看到流川离开，便一急之下追了出来。那时他只想要阻止流川从他所在的共同空间中逃离，此时竟然有些慌乱无法掩饰地浮出脸颊，使他看起来甚至有些可怜。

“你为什么要走？”但他说出的的话又是那样无关紧要，似乎在有意逃避问题的本身，不免更加激怒了流川。

流川揪着樱木的衣领，双臂抵在他的锁骨两边，将他压在墙上。流川突然闭上眼睛，一偏头以极快的速度吻了上去。

那种狂乱的力道，与他平时波澜不惊到让人恼火的态度截然不同。那个吻不像是流川的方式，却又确实具有他的味道，略显陌生的感知消蚀着樱木的消化渠道。但那其中“来自于流川”这一概念和事实的真实性，让樱木的性欲以他所经历过的最快的速度从空洞的无到沸腾，不断冲刷着他大脑中敏感起来的皮层，让他的眼底逐渐涌出滚烫的生理泪水。

但那从遥远封存的深海中溢出的泪水，其中应该必然也有情感的推波助澜。他同时感到精神上的一种焦灼的亢奋，和心灵上削平一切尖角的平静。仿佛是终于等到了他等待已久的东西。他并不说出他的愿望，而只是静静地独自等待。从不断带来翻腾的寂寞，到苛刻的孤独，将起初令人焦躁难以下咽的苦涩，熬成了叫人上瘾的，甚至给自己主动制造的乐趣。

但到最后，等到那个东西出现之后，才认出他等待的原来只是一个向他转过身来，浅淡到像是碧空天际的颜色的笑容而已。

此时，晴子离他们已经很远很远。樱木不断地问流川为什么要逃，现在也依旧在问。但这个问题就像是一种掩盖了真实目的，同时为了给自己真实的心声创造可能性，而维持着彼此不能间断的联系一般，在彼此都无意消化的腐肉上空不断盘旋。

流川没有多做停留，这个吻也算不上深入。尽管也沾染上彼此的唾液，但仿佛只是证明这是一个吻一样，用不容被质疑的态度蛮横地撞了上去。

他离开了樱木的唇，“是我先开始的又怎么样？”

他终于承认了那个黑暗中的柔软的吻，像是一场终于灯光大作的戏剧上演时拉开的帷幕，一切都高昂了起来，没有什么再不确定的。

樱木向左右看了看，直起身的时候顺势挣开流川的束缚，同样粗鲁地揪着他的衣领，将他摔进一间无人的房间里。流川的脚步有些许踉跄，但也幸亏是他，才能经受住来自于樱木的力量，没有狼狈地摔倒。

没有人的房间里自然没有开灯，漆黑一片。但他们此时没有人会有闲暇和心思去开灯，况且也根本没有必要。他们像是夜行动物一般，在黑暗中盯视着对方，像是依然知道对方准确的位置。

樱木捧住流川的后脑勺，用自己设想过的啃咬和进食的方式，大口地侵入流川的口腔，反复地勾进他的舌头和嘴唇。但由于无法真实地完成想象中的做法，仍觉无法满足地挤压着流川的手臂，紧捏着他鼓动的肌肉。流川的身体已经整个对他具有了性的意味，似乎流川的全身上下都能够打开让他发泄的通道。

他突然用力地拽了一下流川的裤腰，流川的身体整个撞在了他的身上。流川只稍微愣了一下，便很快同样解开了樱木的裤子。

流川只用了两次，先解开樱木裤子的纽扣，再拉下拉链。拉下拉链的时候，手部的摩擦也带动了内裤的移动，樱木的阴茎不用手的帮助，像是突袭的猛兽一样，一下便弹了出来。

樱木的手伸入流川的裤子里面，当他摸到流川硬挺的阴茎时，内心在一瞬间涌入了厚实的满足。他在自己意识到之前，便发出了一声感叹的叹息。

他把自己已经裸露在外的阴茎直向前顶，压着流川包裹住他阴茎的手，隔着流川的裤子，在流川的阴茎上反复摩擦。

流川在与樱木紧贴着的嘴里发出不满的闷哼，他左右轻甩着头挣脱了樱木。他一把脱下了裤子，但已经等不及将裤子全部脱掉，内裤姑且勒在健实的臀部之下。

他用手圈住了两个人完全饱胀的阴茎，握在一起快速撸动起来。

樱木将双手抵在流川两侧的墙上，在流川的手中顶弄起胯来，这更同时增加了彼此的快感，流川的动作不由自主地逐渐加快起来。

射精的时候，流川靠在了樱木的身上，樱木第一次听到了流川高潮时的喘息。

他们曾经在自身围圈起的斗兽场中，多次进行没有硝烟的斗争。现在，流川的手中握住的欲望的象征和证明，先是因为其本身的特性，而作为毋庸置疑的战争起源的体现，又借此在晴子这座桥梁身上间接地攻击，作为伤害彼此的武器本身，在第一次却是久违的相触之间，取代了交战时不可避免流出的鲜血，先流出了洗涤一切的肮脏的精液。

在被肮脏的恶意和浊秽冲刷之后，透明的真相和纯净才能重见天日。


	20. Chapter 20

20

流川岔开腿，坐在樱木同样向他岔开的双腿中间为他空出的位置，双腿分别放在他的大腿上，像是交握的手指一样交叠在一起，尽量使他们的胯部靠近。

他们的皮肤赤裸裸地紧贴，尽管只是第二次做爱，却仿佛对彼此的身体都无比熟悉，对彼此皮肤的触感也感到理所当然，没有一丝刻意避讳的隔阂。

流川用一只手将自己的阴茎和樱木的阴茎聚拢在一起，借着上一次流出的精液、前液和汗液的润滑，慢慢搓揉起来。

他的另一只手则轻轻放在樱木身旁的床垫上，借此支撑身体，让动作更加得力，彼此都被圈在用对方的身体围起的半圆里。

随着撸动逐渐带来的愈加高涨的情欲，流川像是被情欲的来源自然吸引着一样，慢慢靠在了樱木的肩上。

他出了汗的额头有些凉，还有阻隔在他们的皮肤之间的头发的触感，樱木都感觉得分外清晰。他能够听到流川平稳的呼吸声，但因为其中的欲望，而比以往的呼吸要多一丝隐约的风声，好像在呼唤着什么。那像是能够吹动什么的呼吸声，仿佛直接对着他的耳朵吹动一片勃勃的生机。

他们的宿舍和红灯区不同，能够看见太阳。即使是现在，只是昏黄的日落时的阳光，所照耀着出的景象也和那里完全不属于同一个世界，用即使黯淡下去，也能够灼烧人的力道，不断提醒着樱木，他们此刻的所在，和无法逃避的真实性。

金灿灿的阳光带着依然毫不逊色的热度，像是第一次拥抱他们一样，没有任何偏爱，也没有丝毫规避，公平地降落在他们的身体上，利用自己的温度把他们烤得更加滚烫。

在那种热度的蒸腾之中，樱木感觉那金色的阳光像是烧灼的油，而被笼罩其中的自己，即将在完全投入那滚烫的油中之后，湮没了骨骼、皮肉、五官，变成彻底失去自我的工艺品。仿佛只要是阳光照射到的事物，都会被那道阳光所同化，都会向彼此最相似的本质趋近。

他和流川一起，怀抱着仿佛自我牺牲一般的悲壮和灿烂，浸入那层摧毁肉身的滚油中。随同他们渺茫无望的梦想，和苍白沉滞的感情，果敢地融化在里面，失去隔绝的壁垒，互相汇聚。在那一霎那的幻象之中，完成了瞬间的永恒的交融。

遗憾的是，此时这般绚烂的毁灭并不存在，可能永远也无法实现。他存在于此刻，此刻是必须要流动的，他必定会迎来无趣的昏暗。阴冷随之到来，然后是孤寂的闲暇，和粘滞的不确定。

他失败了，就连那个容纳他没有实质性的存在，只有到达对方的视线的所在也无法找到。只要是他看到的，一切都是他所得。而当他身处其中时，他就必然要参与其中，他成为了一颗棋子，得到和失去就不是他一个人说了算的。而即使有那个窥视的房间的存在，他的理想依然落空。

如果能够体会节庆般的末日，那就算是欺骗，他也无所谓。不如说就是要用无惧于欺骗的勇气，去迎击那璀璨地落在头顶的烈日，不含有一丝怀疑的杂质，只有那一种方向，那一条道路。只有这样，才能略微抹去一些他心上的忧愁。他想，飞蛾扑火或许也是抱有这样一种确信。

在毁灭之后，他们不用考虑自己的以后，也不用担心像是使用早已缺损的刀去锯强壮的木头一样，乏味得难以啃咬的生活。在那一刻爆裂开来乃至迸溅出的，只会剩下象征着他们灵与肉的抽象与具象共存的形象。如同注视着烈日却无法看清，睁着眼睛的时候只能看到模糊的光影，但在转过视线之后，黑暗的眼前却取代正挡在视线之前真实却空洞的物体，留下无法抹去的深刻又灿烂无比的影像。

樱木感受到一股前所未有的平静和安宁，那种平静像是空气一样，可以被他慢慢呼吸进去。他的内心感到越来越平静，周围突然变得一片静谧，尽管他还在这里，但这里似乎逐渐变成了一个无声的世界。

流川的额头施加在樱木肩上的力道产生了变化，他依旧靠着樱木，但樱木能够感觉到那里的力道变小。他低下了头，看到流川的头和肩膀像是小动物一样轻微地变动。然后流川抬起头看着樱木，“怎么不行了？”

对于樱木来说，爱和欲望好像不能同时存在，他无法控制，只能以近乎第三者的视角去认识。

就像是他站在地上，用力拽自己的头顶，但脚底却死死粘在地上一样。尽管他也希望自己可以突破那道防线，他却越来越软下来。

他感到有一份沉重的负担蹲守在他的欲望旁边，他无法放下对那种事物的担忧，便将自己越拖越深。他制造出了自己无法逾越的恐惧。

“不知道，怎么又不行了？”樱木小声地自言自语着。

他仿佛是害怕欲望的释放会令什么东西消失，执拗地做着无法将自己拉离地面的对抗。

此时来自于流川那种微妙的幸福感，使他昏昏欲睡，怀疑和忧虑的不安也没有对这种放松的垂坠感造成任何影响。

却正因为如此，他才慢慢地又掉入了安全的境地，他的身体认识到那种幸福，根本不愿用力。他和流川之间仿佛产生了某种亲密的血缘关系，亲密感取代了欲望，将他们粘连在一起，又横亘在其中。

软弱的阴茎像是不再是他的疾病，而成为了他的坏习惯一样，融入了他的身体里。

这是他们第二次做爱，虽然没有能够真正做完，却已经得以使自己置身在赤裸的阳光下。毕竟是在夏季，就算已近日落，阳光的暖意却依然会带来刺痛的尖锐，在那其中待久了，实在是说不上惬意。

但流川此时好像十分享受这种感觉，连经受日晒的部位也没有变动半分。是因为他喜欢置身于阳光之中，从暖意中感受到的漂浮的融松感呢，还是正是那种热度具有的伤害的力量使他心醉神迷？

樱木不禁猜测起来，或许他在思考和自己一样的事情……

流川躺在什么都没有垫的铺席上，头枕在樱木的一条大腿上，浸了汗水的浴衣潦草地散开，衣襟敞开着连同胸口到上腹一起露出，腿也露出了大半部分，能够看到线条清晰的大腿内侧。在色彩浓墨重彩的夕阳中，流川的皮肤不见他原来的白皙，全都被染上了仿佛是情欲的象征的棕黄色。

但樱木觉得那种情欲又是无比平坦，仿佛只要含在口中，知道它的存在，不将其咽下也能够安定地度过。只需要感受它的存在就感到心满意足，而不用使它在身上得到施展的空间。

可能他好就好在不能正常勃起，才能细细体会从情感中滋生出来的漫山遍野的霉菌，那些为生猛冲上头脑的热度，提供瞬间便能引起山火的食物，而没有被受到禁锢的肉体半路截胡。

所以就算流川的头靠在樱木的阴茎旁边，几乎与它的肉体紧贴在一起，就算那粗长的肉柱占据有生命的空间，具有随时活跃起来的生命力，但它依旧那样安静地疲软着。仿佛是承担着流川的信任一般，被他背身地依靠，却不向他提起高举的刀刃。

怀着未经安抚却又并不躁动的欲望，而逐渐安睡的流川，表现出别然不同的安详的美丽。像是蕴含着传承至下一季的生命的果实，内敛地熏蒸着隐约的香气。不用担忧那香气会凋谢或腐烂，它正以十分缓慢又若有似无的方式，散发着自身存在的本质。就算死去，也会在下一季的雨水中，长出再次相见的承诺。

樱木用手包裹住流川随意落在他身旁的手，像是安慰，又像是确信般地紧了紧。

我想和你一起去死。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于可能会引起疑惑的后记：
> 
> 其实最后可以看出来，简单说，就是一个双向暗恋的故事，但是都碍于不愿向对方表达自己真实的想法，造成了许多误会。
> 
> 之前每当提起晴子时，双方的反应在彼此的眼中，都很像是“吃醋”的行为，但都误以为因为晴子，其实对对方来说，在乎的主体正是自己。所以在知道这样的事实之后，再看前面的情节，就很好理解真正的原因所在。
> 
> 比如说樱木在向流川追究晴子的事时，流川会生气，其实是他以为樱木过分在乎晴子。其余还有很多类似的情况，就不一一举例。
> 
> 看起来好像是有些荒唐，作为观众的我们都会觉得一眼都能看出来，但在难以向自己承受，也对对方的态度没有把握的感情中，人的心灵和思维不是能依靠逻辑来衡量的。
> 
> 我想要表达的也是这样，人和情感的复杂性和卑劣性，非常令人着迷。而花流自身超强的自尊心也是这样畸形（？其实不畸形，是我的错罢了）关系的温床。
> 
> 有考虑过要不要把所有包含误会的场合都解释一遍，但觉得那样会太过冗余，也会破坏文章的完整性，总感觉会很刻意。所以尽管也担心有人会遗漏掉这部分，而对这篇文有误解，不过还是决定不加上。如果有人能耐心看完，稍微回味一下，或许会自然懂得我的用意，那就真的感激不尽了。


End file.
